Iron
by mortalhelix
Summary: For as long as he could remember, he could see the one others could not, was beaten, starved, stomped on and left for dead... [nonbiased critiques and reviews welcomed]
1. Prologue

**Iron**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, this story and its plot twists belong to me unless it was used from another, in which credit will be given due.

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Severe OCC (out of Character) from both manga and anime, _for some characters._ Other characters will remain the same (as much as I can make it)

**Pairings:** one sided Kiba,Ino,_Sensei_/Naruto (you'll understand, it's more of a family type pairing as opposed to a romantic relationship paring) (_Edited: Sensei as of yet undecided)_

**Plot Synopsis: **For as long as he could remember, he could see the one others could not, was beaten, starved, stomped on and left for dead; but this one simple alteration, one simple adjustment will change everything as it was told.

_Prologue _

For as long as he could remember, he could see him. The white one that is. The one whose eyes haunted nightmares of mortal men, driving them insane, the one who made an unseen enemy out of everything living being in existence.

The Shinigami.

He had always been there beside him for as long as he could remember. The boy's harmless thoughts drifted as he remembered soft warmth caressing his cheeks ghostly; way back when he must have been but a babe in the world. The boy's happiness wavered; it was a scientifically known fact that new born children cannot, absolutely cannot live without the love and touch, especially that of a parent.

This is why the boy calls the Shinigami father, or mother; he was the closest thing to it… which is actually… quite ironic.

---------

He had watched since the boy was born and cursed for eternity; after all, it was he who had done the cursing and now was paying the price. He was tortured, spiritually (though, not physically, as he now lacked a body) mentally, but above all… Emotionally.

He watched, forced to do so, unable to help the pain he was directly the cause of, that he was responsible…. What had he done…?

---------

5 goddamned years he had been in this infernal place, pinned in a small tiny cage with hardly any room to breath, much less move. It was maddening and insulting to one such as he, who carried and boasted of great and ugly deeds.

But he too was forced to watch by that which kept him bound here; Forced to see, hear, taste, smell and feel everything the boy went though, because it was he too who had caused the curse upon the child.

Watching for as long as he had, only solidified the belief that the boy and his race should perish…. Perhaps… maybe not the boy… but defiantly his race, those hairless cannibal apes should all die, it wasn't like the rest of the world would miss them.

---------

It couldn't understand what was going through their heads. For hundreds… nay... thousands of years he had observed and watched the same one he was tailing to this day. It was unnatural, or maybe it wasn't, but It could not understand.

He had come here, ordered by the higher ups and asked by a mortal and so he had come and done what he was asked. But It could still not understand. It and It's clan, race, does not feel, they cannot care, they merely do their job and leave, be done with it.

But It could not leave. The boy as he was now (though he had been a babe when It had first seen him) was such an enigma to It. What was it about the boy that caught the higher ups so badly that they would continue to recycle his soul without letting it reach heaven, or even hell (though It didn't think the boy's soul would ever end up there… it simply wouldn't be fair)

To recycle a soul was extremely dangerous; it caused insanity… point and case, the Snake Sannin…. But to do it to a soul who has never been cleansed, never been to heaven, never rested…. Such Iron resilience... in this soul… the likes in which It has never seen.

Were the higher ups experimenting on a poor soul again? Were they trying to break such a fine soul? A soul of sanction and suffering? It was not supposed to care, but those eyes…. The weariness in them drew It to the boy, so It did not leave, It stayed, knowledgeable of the fact that only the Boy could see It, which meant, that only It could see behind the masks…

Unless the Boy let others in, that was.

---------

"Kurotanbo…. Why do you always have a knife in your mouth?" It was an innocent question; but to the shinigami who was standing in the middle of the boy's cramped kitchen, his face betraying no emotion as he gently tapped one finger against his chin, it was an unexpected one.

"Um… I don't have a sheath." His voice was raw, blackened, dark and scratchy, but the boy didn't seem to be afraid of him, never had been, in fact.

"Huh?" The boy blinked. The shinimagi scratched an ear with the same expressionless face.

"It's true, I don't."

"hmnmmmm? Can I hold it?" the Shinigami actually looked alarmed for a moment.

"huh? N-"

Too late, it had already been grabbed and tugged viciously from his mouth, falling into the hands of the 5 year old. The Shinigami's eye twitched. The weapon of a god in the hands of a mortal was very bad indeed, so bad in fact… that anyone touching it would end up in a berserker and frenzied state, absorbed by the power and become mad. Insanity was a common theme amongst immortal and mortal crossings, very common.

True to his musings, the boy's back went ridged and tensed. The Shinigami's body tensed and went into alert mode, ready to phase through the furniture if need be to get to the boy before something terrible happened.

He waited… and waited…. And waited… and waited some more.

"Shinigami Kurotanbo…." Came a bare whisper of a voice that made the Shinigami's skin crawl. A voice like that shouldn't come from a 5 year old boy… it was filled with a more potent form of killer intent… Bloodlust. Kurotanbo stiffened and stopped moving completely, but nothing happened. No insanity, no mad "let's-try-and-kill-a-shinigami!", just bloodlust.

Kurotanbo frowned, if this continued, Ninja's would be alerted, he had to get the dagger out from the boy's hands and quickly. But he needn't have worried (which later he will staunchly deny) for the boy placed the dagger on the table and let go… collapsing and falling to the floor.

"Naruto?"

No response. The Shinigami picked the boy up and deposited him on his bed before returning to his dagger.

Mere coincidence, nothing more… there were probably plenty of people with the same reactions to a shinigami's dagger, there was no need to teach him how to use it, or any other weapon or even start teaching the brat! He was merely here to observe, observe only…..

3 days later, Kurotanbo got two daggers to start the boy off, still trying to convince himself that no… he wasn't feeling anything like worry and/or pride or anything like that at all. Nope, not… at… all…

_Puppy eyes should be made illegal_, the death god thought.

---------

Just the prologue, of yet another fanfiction of Naruto… who I adore… hrm… I really don't know how I will continue this (well I do, but that's beside the point) I have gotten most of the story drafted…. But I have yet to find an ending ….. hrmm… plots

Kuro – Black, Tanbo – Dawn and Dusk, morn and eve


	2. 01 Flibbertigibbet

**Iron**

Standard Disclaimer still applies

Random reader – originally the title was 'Soul of Sanction' but then I decided that was far too pathetic and stupid…. Iron sounded better in comparison.

**A/N:** for the shinigami, I've decided to include some slight deathnote/bleach influence. Shinigami's cannot be seen, heard or touched by a living person, unless that person is special like Naruto.

**OOPS!:** I did something stupid in the previous chapter (the prologue). I forgot that I had originally scratched out 'Anko' in the pairing list of the original draft; as of right now I'm undecided on who the sensei should be. It's currently a tossup between two individuals one of which will become the sensei in chapter 4, so… yeah.

"…" when the shinigami is in the room with people who cannot see or hear him aside from Naruto, I'll use the underline to distinguish that only Naruto can hear/see him.

-------------

A figure in a cage far larger than it, paced back and forth with restlessness. Why? Well, truth be told it was a stupid question, the figure was worried. No, he was paranoid, no… he was jealous. Okay, perhaps he was all three. But most of all, he was angry. The figure sighed, stepping up the bars of his imprisonment and groaning as he watched through the small mirror at the source of the unwanted emotions.

He had been worried about the boy associating with a shinigami, of all people. But that fear had slowly dissipated throughout the years he'd been here. Then, he was paranoid about the repercussions of being raised by a shinigami, but that too disappeared when the boy showed no signs of turning…. Evil or otherworldly… although there was that one incident with the dagger…

Moving on, the man became highly jealous when he realized a crucial factor about the boy and the shinigami. The shinigami was raising the boy like a father to a son… it irked the man that that sacred privilege had not been his… sorrowfully he remembered, he had done something too atrocious to have the right.

But the last emotion, anger, was not directed at the shinigami, though it once had been…. No, it was directed at the people he once swore to protect. People he talked with, laughed with… people he served. The rage was tangible in the sewer like dumb where he was caged, it thrashed with his chakra as another spherical ball appeared in his hand, only to dissipate in an instant.

They were beating him.

At first, he raged that the Shinigami was doing nothing…. But he realized shortly after that the shinigami couldn't do anything, because he can't, it was the business of mortal beings, and unless someone was on the threshold of death, the shinigami was powerless to interfere with the living. The man accepted this, but he did not, would not accept what was happening.

He winced as kunai made its clumsy mark. They were civilians, not citizens, therefore he could only garner they had bought the shinobi weapons from a nearby shop. Blood splattered, yet the man watched as the boy didn't fight back. He knew the boy had the skill to fight back and win, but yet he didn't, didn't rise up, didn't stand up…

"Get up…. Getup….. Get up…. Please…. Stand up…. Fight back…. Please…" the man helplessly whispered, blue crystalline eyes fixated onto the mirror. He shifted, grabbing onto the bars as a head of vibrant yellow hair came forward, gleaming in the dim light.

"Stand up…"

-------------

The creature groaned as its leg crumbled, experiencing the boy's pain tenfold. Red eyes glared, sharp teeth barred and the creature let out a low rumbling growl. It knew by experience that if it's evil essence was seen on the boy, the pain would become worse, the beatings far more brutal.

So the creature did nothing, well… not entirely true, the creature sent out small bursts of his red evil aura to the boy's greatest injuries. He snarled as he slowly began the numb the boy's body, only succeeding to numb a fraction of what the creature experienced. Another growl as two pointed ears flattened against the creature's skull.

The creature knew that even despicable things like this happened to _his_ glorious kind and these vermin ridden peacocks were merely demonstrating dominance and survival of the fittest…. At least…. To the creature that was how he tried to justify what was happening; until he realized, _he_ was trying to _justify_ the actions of the spineless flesh monkeys! It growled, how humiliating.

-------------

White?

Since when was his ceiling… white?

"Daijoubu, Naruto-kun?" the heavily bandaged boy tried to move his head to look at the familiar sight of Kurotanbo's translucent form, only to discover his head simply didn't want to move. He tried voicing words when his throat felt too constricted and sore.

Had he been yelling or screaming? He must have…. The last moments of consciousness he had were rather blurry.

"Don't bother responding, ANBU are watching the place." Anbu? Yes… he vaguely remembered that from the scrolls on Shinobi that the shinigami had given Naruto… most likely snatched from a library somewhere. The only indication he gave as acknowledgement of what Kurotanbo said, was the flickering of his eyes.

"One squad, one at the door, two outside and one in the room coming too you now." The shinigami supplied. Sure enough, a head came into his limited field of vision. The man wore a turtleneck like mask, instead of the traditional Anbu masks he heard about. He had silver white hair sticking up and off to one side, and his headband was covering his left eye (his other one was in an upside down U shape that gave off the impression of amusement or a smile). The man, Naruto realized with a start, was fairly young, probably only about 20 years old.

"Maah….. you're awake now?" Even Naruto knew it was a rhetorical question. He tried to nod, but couldn't. Cyclops chuckled.

"You'll be here awhile, you took quite a beating." The man supplied. "I'll go get Sandaime-sama." The head disappeared followed by a door sliding open then closed. Naruto was alone in the room… to any other observer.

"Naruto-kun?" the blond flicked his eyes and the familiar scary face of the shinigami came into view.

"Have you ever met the current Hokage?" Naruto blinked, Hokage… that was... the military leader of the village, he waved his blue eyes left to right twice. No, up until that point, he had never met the Hokage personally… received letters and scrolls, yes.

"Than a word of advice…. Don't tell him anything he doesn't ask for." Kurotanbo sounded like a mother-hen. The shinigami sighed and tried to explain.

"You know how Anbu wear masks? Well… not all masks are visible… you can wear a mask without anyone seeing it…. I want you to pretend to be someone your not, like you do with the villagers already." Understanding passed through his eyes and he blinked rapidly to wet them. Kurotanbo nodded, satisfied and retreated from the bedside as the door to the hospital room slid open once more.

The Anbu from before came in first, followed by an old man in long following red and white robes. Naruto could tell because he heard the tell-tale sounds of 'swish-swish' the robe fabric made. He once again tried to move his head, and only succeeded in earning a pang of pain.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun" The man's voice sounded very old and a wrinkled liver-spotted head appeared above him. Naruto stared at the old man in wonder; this was the Leader of the village? He was so old! Naruto moved his lips with a hoarse whisper accentuating the barely auditable words.

"_Ohayo, jii-san"_ With the Kage's head so close to Naruto's, he only had to strain a little bit to hear him. The old man chuckled.

"Don't strain yourself Naruto-kun, I can read lips fine. Do you know who did this to you?" Naruto blanked for a second.

"You can tell him if you want…" the Shinigami's voice croaked from the corner.

"_No."_ Naruto mouthed, watching as the Hokage frowned deeply. He glanced at the silver haired Anbu next to him, before turning his attention back to Naruto.

"Was it a ninja?" he pressed. Naruto's clear blue eyes twinkled obliviously as he played the role of 'someone he wasn't.' He mouthed again the same answer.

"Was it the villagers?" Again, Naruto mouthed the same answer.

"_No, I was training!"_ he suddenly invented, his mouth trying to form a hapless grin and managed to succeed.

"Training?" the old man questioned with a sad smirk. "You want to be a ninja, then? Or were you training for something else?" Naruto could see the old man was amused, but was not yet ready to drop the previous issue.

"_I'll be the best! I want to be hokage!"_ and it was then, he formed his perfect disguise as the old man's face lit up humorously.

"Hoooooh? You know, all Hokage's have to go to the academy…. I suppose I could register you, though classes have already begun. Would you like that, Naruto-kun?"

"Take it, Naruto." with the approval from the shinigami, Naruto's idiot mask gleamed.

"hai!" he croaked out in verbal response, wincing only slightly at the pain in his throat. The blond boy realized that mobility had been restored to him as he struggled to sit up straight, refusing Hokage's hand of help until he managed through the pain to do it.

"Naruto, see if you can get him to train you a bit…" Kurotanbo suddenly spoke; the shinigami's voice contained a hint of amusement that Naruto didn't fail to notice.

"Train me, jii-san." Naruto rasped out, staring at the kage with fierce determination in his eyes, something that wasn't innately created for the 'mask' he'd formed minutes ago. The old man seemed to ponder this for a moment, stroking his goatee for several moments before huffing out some smoke from his pipe and laughing.

"Okay, Naruto-kun. On two conditions." Naruto was ready to bounce, clearly excited about the prospect of learning from a kage, even if he was as old as a dinosaur.

"What is it, what is it?" Naruto croaked difficultly, but unable to contain his excitement.

"You can't tell anyone, or reveal it to anyone, and two counsel members will also teach you…. Deal?" Naruto stopped moving for a moment, his head tilted to the side as if he was pondering, but in reality, he was listening to the shinigami.

"Do it, Naruto, it'll become easier to hide your current abilities… and you won't have to wear your mask around him so much when you're in private… but don't trust him until he's earned it." Naruto grinned at Sandaime after listening to Kurotanbo speaks in his scary voice.

"Hai!" he proclaimed, or at least, tried to before his voice broke half way though his happy yell, thus he proceeded to flap his arms wildly in a vague gesture. This only caused Hokage to chuckle some more.

"I have to leave for now, Naruto-kun. I'll see you when I get out of the hospital. Kakashi-kun, please continue to watch over him?" it was poised as a question, but Naruto got the distinct impression that it was a command. The Anbu in the room nodded his head and sat back down in a vacant chair after the Hokage left. The silver haired man pulled out an orange book and proceeded to read it, giggling every now and then.

Upon Kurotanbo's advice, he lay back down painfully and was about to drift off into sleep when the Shinigami spoke up again.

"You're a quick learner, Naruto… You've already mastered single and double sword wielding techniques applicable to your current stature, as well as learned much about the village and it's ninjas. In your lessons, act as though you don't know anything, much less to read or write. Start from scratch, understand?" Naruto nodded his eyelids in response, making it look like he was just blinking rapidly.

"Good, I have to leave for a bit……I won't be back for a month." Naruto's eyes widened, but nodded his eyelids again. He was used to this, often Kurotanbo-kaa-san had to leave unexplainably, though Naruto never figured out why.

"Well then.. Ja….. oh.. Keep up your mask and start pestering the Anbu already." Kurotanbo suggested, grinning maliciously. Poor silver haired one eyed Anbu. As the Shinigami's translucent body started to fade until there was nothing left, Naruto turned his attention to the Anbu. Well… he was awake... and Hungry… and bored.

"Ano sa, Ano sa…." When he didn't get a response, he chucked a pillow at him, which landed squarely on the man and flopped to the floor. Lazy eye looked up and blinked.

"Maaaah… you wanted something?"

"Ne, ne, ne, ne! you're names Kakashi, right?"

"Ah.. hai…" Why did the poor man have a feeling he wasn't going to enjoy the next few hours?

-------------

The shinigami had many questions that needed to be answered. He'd been muddling over them for 2 years, until finally he stopped being lazy enough to go find the answers. One, why could the boy even see him, hear him or feel him in the first place? Two, why did he react to his dagger the way he did 2 years ago? Three, what had he done or what needed to be done to deny the boy heaven after death? And finally Four, How will he justify his stay in the human world?

As Kurotanbo thought about this, he arrived in the place he wanted to be, Limbo…. Or rather a place exactly like it. There was no way for any normal soul to get here; it was strictly for anyone with any power and sway in the afterlife.

This was the archives. An endless labyrinth of tunnels and rooms filled to the brim with books, scrolls, tombs, leaflets and various other methods of writing down things of the past. He let instincts guide him further and farther downward into a windowless and dank place. He suddenly frowned.

The shinigami could go no further into the archives, he was already incredibly deep, but this place could only be entered by someone with a key…. Or a 'higher up.' The stuff down here contained things like 'why the universe even exists.' Basically, the stuff no one is supposed to know.

Perhaps his instincts had lead him wrong? And the answers he sought were elsewhere? The shinigami sighed as he turned around and glided back to the opening he'd arrived in. He would have to consult a librarian after all; though he had a feeling, it would be useless.

-------------

Naruto was out of the hospital sooner than the Anbu thought he would be. Which lead to Kakashi taking the boy by the hand and sourly regretting it. How could something so small have so much energy or weigh so much?

"Ugh, naaaruuutoooo… stop it!" the poor man hissed, his migraine of the past 3 days intensifying. The blond boy was currently enjoying tugging and hanging off the man's arm, and occasionally swinging on it with all his weight.

POP!

Kakashi groaned painfully, he could have sworn it was dislocated by now. Surely.

The moment the Hokage's doors came into view; he knocked only once and opened the door, eager to get the hyperactive heavy toddler off of him. He was met with the amused looks of the 3 oldest people in the village. Kakashi's eye twitched as Naruto tugged one last final time.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun!" Sandaime called out joyfully. The Harpy blond grinned extra big and ran over to the old man.

"Ne ne, your gunna teach me now?" Naruto inquired whilst simultaneously reaching for Sandaime's hat… but the man evaded every attempt for him to grab it. The old dinosaur was chuckling as he picked the boy up and sat him on his knee, noticing Naruto sudden stiffness before he relaxed.

"Thank you Kakashi, you may leave now." The solver haired man didn't need to be told twice before he vanished with a plume of smoke. Sandaime turned to the blond in his arms and smiled.

"Before we teach you anything, I must reiterate that you cannot tell anyone about the training we give you, understand?" Naruto's hapless grin faded as he nodded seriously. Sandaime made a mental note of the change as well before proceeding.

"Now, as you know, I am Sandaime Hokage, but call me Sarutobi-sensei when we're in private. Now, these people here are my team-mates from way back in the day. This is Utatane Koharu, and Mitokado Homura." They both bowed politely to Naruto, which made him feel uneasy, but he covered it nicely. He grinned.

"Ohayo, Obaa-san, jiji-saaan!" he exclaimed, earning a twitch in response and a nervous chuckle from Sarutobi.

"Naruto-kun, please show at least some respect. Anyways…Homura-san will be teaching you Genjutsu and Taijutsu-" he stopped upon seeing the confused look on Naruto's face. In retrospect, Sandaime should have foreseen this.

"Ah, sumanai, Genjutsu is the art of illusions, to fool your opponent; Taijutsu is the physical body… essentially learning to fight with your fists." When the confusion on Naruto's face cleared, he continued speaking.

"I will be teaching you Ninjutsu and Bukijutsu… that is the ability of stealth and attacking, as well as weapon manipulation. Koharu, on the other hand will be teaching you on everything else, from strategy to table manners-" At this, Naruto was the one to twitch.

The Hokage gently took Naruto off his lap and onto the floor beside his chair. He opened a drawer and fished around for something before the jingle of metal on metal was heard and he withdrew a set of keys.

"I have taken the liberty to get you an apartment away from the city sectors of the village, and closer to the Hokage tower. Now, meet Koharu-chan here tomorrow at 6 in the morning for your first lesson before I take you to the academy, alright?" Naruto grinned and nodded excitedly.

"Yosh! Arigato Sarutobi-ji-san!"

"You may go now Naruto, look for the red building next block over." He handed to the keys to Naruto and watched as he ran hell-nelly out of the room, startling the Anbu on guard at the door.

"Interesting kid." Rumbled Homura as the old man stared after him.

"He has a lot of energy, that's for sure. Makes me feel young again." The old woman commented with a small cackle.

"Hmmm….. He'll be great." Sarutobi inhaled from his pipe while thinking.

"Sarutobi… have you contacted the academy yet?" the Hokage froze. Homura and Koharu immediately peered over and glared at him.

"Ahhh haaa… better go do that yes. Bye!" he was gone similar to the way Kakashi had left earlier, leaving the two counsel members in the office alone.

"He probably saved it as an excuse to get out of paper work." Homura sighed. The old lady Koharu looked at him before snorting.

"I don't blame him; he's still doing all the work Yondaime-sama conveniently neglected to do." The both groaned at that.

---------------

When the shinigami said 'applicable to your current stature' it means for his body size and strength, as Naruto grows his sword wielding techniques will need to be practiced and maybe relearned and finely tuned as his body changes.

I don't like this chapter… --

Buki – weapon

Obaa-san – granny, old hag, aunty

Ojii-san – old dude, old man, grandpa that sort of thing.


	3. 02 Dactylonomy

**Iron**

Standard Disclaimer still applies

A/N: I've been doing college right now, it's been tough. I just had some random spare time to cook this up. By and By, Naruto's Main team sensei has been decided as Anko. Because I've been 'out of commission' this chapter may not flow like others, as I'm just getting into the groove of writing again.

**Flibbertigibbet**: _A frivolous, flighty, or excessively talkative person._ (Previous chapter heading definition: please note, chapter headings may or may not have any relevance what so ever to the story… I felt like it.)

_**Please note: this chapter is largely a filler, and covers a wide time gap.**_

---------

Naruto had learned, the hard way that very next morning that Koharu was simply not to be messed with. She was a hard liner, stubborn as an ox, and mean spirited. She also seemed to take perverse delight in smacking his wrists, shoulders or head whenever he did something wrong.

The first thing they had worked on was manners, how to properly greet someone, basic ways to speak properly and how to properly bow to someone. It was a nightmare, and by the end of it, Naruto had stinging welts on the backs of his wrists from her smart small bamboo stick that she whacked him with.

He was, however, saved at around 9 in the morning by Sarutobi. The old man admitted, he liked being late for meetings, and had intentionally waited so long. Naruto swore to exact revenge for having to stay with lady Koharu for so long (and promptly dreaded future lessons as well)

Naruto was slightly apprehensive when approaching the academy hand in hand with the Hokage, though he hid it well underneath his mask. He jumped and tugged on Sarutobi's arm (reminding Sarutobi of Kakashi, funnily enough). However once the reality smashed into him, Naruto suddenly became fidgety and shy. Would all the children treat him miserably as well?

Sarutobi peered down at the boy beside him, watching with veiled concern as the boy's mood abruptly changed. He smiled faintly as the nervousness kicked in. Naruto really was like his father…

"Daijobou, Naruto-kun?" blue eyes snapped up to him, and he was rewarded with a bright smile. Sarutobi huffed and took the boy by his hand, startling him.

"Now we can't have that." The Hokage grinned at Naruto. "Chin up, be proud, square your shoulders, back straight and let's go!" No who was acting like a moron, Sarutobi thought snidely… at least Naruto had the excuse of youth… can't old age account for anything? He chuckled, missing the raised eyebrow and odd look that Naruto was giving him.

"Hai!" the blond haired gaki's youthful voice called out.

---------

To Naruto's mind, introductions could have gone smoother, alas; Sarutobi insisted that they be late. The boy sighed, at times his mask was loud and obnoxious, normally to dignify nervousness and/or insecurity. But there were certain times when a little bit of the normal Uzumaki Naruto would come through, that soft edgy shyness.

Today was one of those days, when Uzumaki Naruto would completely baffle someone around him. His mask had slipped during lunch, becoming shy and introverted around a small equally shy puppy who had immediately struck him as endearing. When his owner, a boy named Kiba, had come to get him back from the "baka-dobe," Naruto had exploded into his mask once again.

True, it was only a dog, but Naruto could see the animal watching him in curiosity every once and a while, scaring the biheejees out of the poor blond. But, so long as the small puppy dog kept its mouth shut… or Kiba kept being a moron… all would be safe with his mask.

He hoped.

---------

Two months in, and Naruto had firmly established a routine. In the mornings, he would be up at 5, before sunrise and begin lessons with Koharu on etiquette, strategy and medicinal jutsu. He would then go to the academy and listen to Iruka drone on and on from 8:30 to 2:00 before meeting up with Homura, who began teaching him Taijutsu. He would later teach Naruto genjutsu when he had the basic taijutsu down. Then, at 5 Naruto would spend the next 2 hours working with Sandaime on chakra control and manipulation for ninjutsu (and later, bukijutsu) before he was allowed free time.

Naruto spent his free time learning from Kurotanbo. The shinigami often taught him history, history of demons, history of humans, history of gods and so forth. Naruto liked these lessons the best; he found the stories to be entrancing. Although, the shinigami refused to teach him much of anything else, Naruto understood.

After the second month, Naruto started to drop his mask a bit, before utterly surprising Sarutobi, Homura and Koharu with his true self. They didn't say anything, but he could tell they had been shocked when he had turned up for his lessons introverted and quiet. Although, Sandaime did have this annoyingly knowing sad smirk on his face when he looked at Naruto, and frankly that too scared him so.

Naruto was with Sandaime today, working on the tree climbing exercise before two Sarutobi suddenly signalled to him urgently.

"Naruto, put your mask on." The blonde's eyes widened before doing just that. He didn't need to ponder how the old man knew, for it had become glaringly obvious when they were alone.

"Hokage-sama!" poof, two ANBU had arrived, and Naruto, true to his mask, freaked a little bit before Sarutobi shushed him.

"Nani? Report." Sarutobi demanded. Anbu normally didn't interrupt him when he was 'gallivanting through the village' (in other words, training Naruto.)

"The Uchiha clan has been attacked. Hokage-sama." Sarutobi's eyes widened. It was nearly 7 in the evening. The old man cursed.

"Inu, see to it Naruto-kun gets home safely, Naruto… go home. Tora, with me." Sandaime suddenly ordered, leaving Naruto alone with the Inu masked ANBU as Sarutobi and the Tora masked Anbu vanished. Naruto blinked, staring off into space before cursing loudly and stalking towards his home, the Inu following with silent curiosity. What was Sandaime doing with the boy in the first place?

---------

The months blurred into one another, as Naruto refused to lessen his mask for anyone else once he had shown Iruka a piece of himself over some Ramen. There had been a funeral for the Uchihas which was the only thing that had interrupted his schedule. But other than that, things progressed as they always had.

Naruto was also, much to the delight of the three old geezers (and Kurotanbo) a very, very quick study. He had picked up everything they had to teach him relatively quickly. Although, both Sarutobi and Homura had decided to allow his Chakra coils to develop fully before practising his genjutsu and ninjutsu, simply because he was too young. Therefore, a lot of what Naruto learned was theory until he was 9.

Naruto continued to mess up in class, much to the disappointment of Iruka, and the quiet amusement of the three old geezers plus one shinigami. School let out, Naruto got busy pranking the civilians much to the dismay of Sandaime and the many genins, chuunin, jounins and even some Anbu who were tasked with catching him at it.

And the months continued to blur away. There was no repeat of the incident that had originally led to Naruto meeting Sandaime, as many 'sympathetic' ninjas as often roamed the streets muttering about 'skinning alive those who hurt children..' and along those lines. Needless to say the general public had gotten the idea.

Come genin graduation times, Naruto had intentionally failed the exams 2 years in a row. The only reason he did this, was because Kurotanbo had surprisingly stated 'not until your older' sounding far too much like a mother hen. (Shinigami's weren't supposed to feel, or at least… that's what Kurotanbo kept telling himself).

Naruto was also going to fail this exam, before Kurotanbo had, grudgingly allowed him to pass it. He had done so, with flying colors and ultimately making Iruka brim with pride. This, also had the added effect of confusing the hell out of everyone who attended, wondering how in hell he had managed to pass.

"What the hell? This exam must be a piece of cake for that baka-dobe to pass!" remarked one genin hopeful. Others murmured and observed, feeling far more confident until at least half of them failed. Naruto meanwhile, smiled happily and obliviously.

--------

"neh… Koharu-hiibaba…."

"Hrrm… naru-chan?"

Naruto smiled. Koharu was old enough to be his great grandmother, so that's what he called her. His relationship with her over the last 4 and a half years had progressed to a very close kinship, much as it had with Homura-hiijiji and Sandaime-hiijiji. Naruto however especially liked Koharu because of they way she held him during the times he had nightmares, he always felt safe in her arms, protected…

"What happens now?"

"Well Naruto-kun, we assigned a good Jounin for your team-"

"Who?"

"You'll find out in a few hours…anyways, she's a bit sympathetic to you, as she's an outcaste as well. Anyways, you'll have two other team-mates but…"

"hrm?"

"But we mixed things up a bit this year."

"How so?"

"Weeelll.." Koharu paused, looking down at the blond haired boy curled up in her lap. She smiled secretively.

"Aha, we're protective of you, Naruto-kun so instead of following tradition this time, we chose a team that would suit you and protect you well… they just first have to get to know you, that's all." Koharu stated in a kind grandmotherly voice. Naruto smiled, drifting softly in her embrace in the barren room they used for training.

He shouldn't have been worried…

--------

He should have been worried. Naruto banged his head on his desk. Surely this was revenge for all the pranks he pulled in the past, right? Right!? Naruto looked at his two team-mates and groaned.

First, Yamanaka Ino; blonde, light blue eyes, female, annoying, Uchiha fan-girl, loud, obsessive, bossy and above all, strongly dislikes him.

Second, Inuzuka Kiba; brunette, brown eyes, male, obnoxious, smelly, loud, compulsive, cocky and above all, strongly dislikes him.

Third? Akamaru, Kiba's companion... and perhaps the only member of his cell that Naruto actually liked. Which was saying something, as Akamaru was Kiba's nin-dog companion…

"I can't believe it! Stuck with you two! UGH! God hates me!" Ino, predictably.

"Likewise! Tch… trapped with the baka-dobe…" Kiba, understandably.

Naruto stayed quiet, unnerving his two team-mates who had only known the loud stupid Naruto during the last 4 yearss, not this pensive Naruto sitting on the steps with them. It was lunch time, and team 8 had gotten together to eat lunch and 'get to know one another.'

"Naruto….."

The blond haired boy barely acknowledged the shinigami hovering over his shoulder except for a flashing of his eyes, further aggravating his team-mates with his eerie silence.

"Don't ostracise yourself from them too much, this is your new family, your team now… so I guess don't hide behind your mask as much with them…" Naruto frowned, listening to the shinigami before turning his attention back to the two loudest people he knew, baring his fake self.

"ano….." Ino and Kiba stopped their ranting long enough to look at him, so Naruto seized the chance to say something.

"Distrust in a team-mate becomes a liability which will get you killed." He stated blandly, watching their eyes widen comically. Naruto flinched at their disbelieving look.

"L-listen… I know you don't like me, or anything but can we please get along?" They frowned.

"When in hell did _you_ get smart, Nartuo-baka?" Ino asked, arms folded with a huff. Naruto frowned again.

"Ino-san, my name is Naruto, not Naruto-baka… so please call me by my _name_." Ino glared heatedly at him, growling lowly in her throat as Kiba blinked, tilting his head towards the side.

"Tch… yeah right, dead last-" Naruto sighed heavily, looking sad and lost. The foreign expression unbalanced his two team-mates who were blinking stupidly at him.

"Have you ever though that maybe that was just all an act? _Smart_ people…" he stressed. "Don't show off their skills to the enemy, nor do they broadcast their capabilities, or else their opponent will end up besting them. It's a standard rule." Naruto explained just as the school bell rung calling them all back indoors to meet their new sensei.

Ino and Kiba made to move, but stopped when Naruto remained sitting. The blond haired boy sighed at their distrustful expressions.

"Let's start over… forget what you know of me before hand… Hi, my name is Uzumaki Naruto." he stuck out his hand towards Ino politely. They stared at each other, as a leaf blew in the wind.

Ino remarked, that looking at _this_ Naruto… he seemed… almost…vulnerable. She shrugged. As of this moment, she would give him the benefit of the doubt… only because she wanted to excel as a ninja and as Naruto pointed out… she couldn't do that if she didn't trust him. Besides, it was an improvement from the loud obnoxious Naruto.

Kiba was thinking along the same lines as Ino, but with a different twist. He was wondering how smart he was, to have never seen this side of Naruto before Akamaru, on top of his head barked at him. Kiba frowned…. That's right, when they were 7, first day of school Naruto had seemed… quiet at one point. The Fanged Inuzuka scolded himself for being so ignorant.

"Hi Naruto-kun, my name's Yamanaka Ino." Kiba snapped out of his thoughts to see Ino shake Naruto's hand. Kiba smirked.

"Yo, I'm Inuzuka Kiba." He waved.

Naruto's eyes softened, as the Shinigami behind him harrumphed in approval. Maybe Koharu had chosen wisely after all? He smiled.

Ino and Kiba however, for the first time, got to see a real smile on the tanned boy's face. She was struck with how… different it was. And suddenly realized the blond boy before them had been forcing and faking it this entire time.

"Let's go inside then, Kiba-san, Ino-san." He said in a soft, almost _sultry_ voice. Leaving his two team mates dazed.

"This is going to get some getting used too.. huh, Ino?"

"Ahh…"

--------

"Yo! You guys team 8!? I'm Miterashi Anko, your new sensei!"

Nartuo's head made a painful impact on the desk.


	4. 03 Ishkabibble

**Iron**

Standard Disclaimer still applies

_Previous chapter Heading_

**Dactylonomy:**_ the art of counting on the fingers._

---------------

_All was silent…_

_The frost lay undisturbed…_

_Sunlight barely cresting the horizon…_

_3 genin hopefuls collapsed on the ground…_

THWACK!

"WAKE UP BRATS! ANKO-SENSEI-CHAN-SAMA IS HERE!"

---------------

One red eye opened, peering inquisitively down into the ankle deep waters of its prison, watching the reflection playing across the surface. Who knew flesh monkeys could be so creative? The Creature chuckled, whiskers quivering in laughter.

And quite a sight it did indeed make. His… jail was covered in dung, courtesy of his esteemed jounin sensei. Oooh but it didn't stop there… no, then she added purple feathers to his apparel. But, marginally speaking… his… jail came out better than the other two.

---------------

"buahahahahahahah, oh gods! Bahahah! Anko-chan.….! ahahahahahah!" a youthful young man with blond hair rolled over in breathless gasps in a plane of endless white, lost within hysterical laughter of perhaps, one of the most amusing pranks ever pulled.

Great gods, that woman had style.

---------------

_Earlier that day…_

"Yosh! Sweet little peons... I mean genins.. Yeah that's it." The purple haired shinobi grinned sweetly, but it came out as more a maniacal, diabolical shit eating grin that promised pain… much pain. Kiba and Ino gulped and fidgeted while Naruto just stood there, gob smacked and quivering slightly.

"My name is Anko-sensei-chan-sama, and that's how you'll refer to me from now on! Got me!?" Anko cackled sadistically before moving on, ignoring it indignant looks the three genin gave her. "I like Dango, I HATE! HATEHATEHATE! Ramen, my dreams for the future?..." Anko's eyes suddenly went dark as she rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Alright! You next Blondie!" She recovered quickly pointing to Ino. Said girl twitched at the nickname, before launching into her introduction.

"My name is Yamanako Ino, I like Sasuke-kun…" here she got dreamy eyed. "And I guess Naruto's new behaviour, I HATE! Sakura…" here her eyes grew a vengeful tint to them as her mind went off onto a tangent before finishing her intro. "And my dream is to marry Sasuke-kun and have babies."

Naruto had to carefully refrain from laughing at her last statement, but was having difficulty doing so.

"YOSH! Dog boy, your turn!"

"tch… My name is Inuzuka Kiba, and this is Akamaru… I like training with Akamaru and other members of our clan, I dislike loudmouth blonds.." here he gave a satisfying glare at Ino, who promptly glared right back at him. "And my dream for the future is to become Clan head." He finished.

Naruto thought Kiba was fairly straight forward, nothing too amusing about his introduction aside from the blatant dislike for Ino he portrayed.

"Kay! Neeeext!" Anko seemed to be losing her energy at this moment, or it could be that she was most looking forward to hearing Naruto's introduction, based on what Sarutobi had told her.

"Ano… My name is Uzumaki Naruto.." He started out softly. "I like many things; Kenjutsu, training with my adoptive family, pranking Anbu…." Here Naruto giggled, freaking out his team-mates and earning him an approving glance from Anko. "I don't dislike much; killing… and people who judge others based on hearsay are the most prominent things I dislike…. My dream for the future? I guess to gain the strength to protect that which I consider precious." He finished with a small satisfied smile.

Kiba and Ino watch Naruto out of the corner of their eyes, still trying to reconcile this new strange Naruto they had never before witnessed. It was… awe inspiring the changes, but also mortifying at their own stupidity. At the same time, his introduction was probably the most truthful to himself, as opposed to the shallowness of Kiba and Ino, mostly Ino though.

"Yosh! Now that that is done, we're going to proceed to the REAL genin test…" Anko 'kukuku'ed under her breath as all 3 genin gulped.

"Real genin test? What the hell was the test in the academy then!?" Ino exploded, trying to boost her self-esteem and giving Anko an earful. Said kunoichi scolded.

"That, girlie, was a test to see if you had the _potential_ to be a genin. Out of the graduating class, only 33.3 percent will in fact pass, that's 3 teams' lady and gentlemen! Now…" Anko rummaged around in the duffle bag she had brought with her to the classroom they had met at and tossed each of them a standard Shinobi pack.

"First part of your exam, is to get to training area 44 in…. oh 25 minutes. Once there, I'll give you more instruction. On your marks! Get set! GO!" Anko disappeared with a puff of smoke, startling the poor genin. They sat there as the crickets chirped.

Soon the sound of someone digging into their Shinobi pack was heard, as Kiba and Ino turned towards Naruto. They watched as he inspected each item of the pack carefully for any flaws and or tamping done to the items. Sharing a look, the mind user and the dog user followed suit without saying a word.

"We have 20 minutes to get there…." Naruto suddenly spoke up, earning a few jumps from his team-mates. He nodded to them, walking out of the room, knowing full well that Kiba and Ino were too shocked into not following him.

They moved swiftly, coming in under the allotted time limit by 3 minutes. Ino was panting, red faced from the exertion of the run required to get there in time. Kiba was breathing heavily with a smug Akamaru perched on his head. Naruto looked barely winded.

"Kukuku… eeeeeexxxelent." Anko cackled as she slapped her hands together in anticipation. Her expression promised much pain in the very, very near future and succeeded in furthering scaring her genin hopefuls.

"Alright Maggots! Listen up! Normally, you'd be given a test about teamwork, and how it preaches how you should trust your team-mates….. but.." here Anko's eyes grew dim, glaring seriously at them. "If you pride yourselves in being true Shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato, then I don't need to preach to you about the necessities of teamwork." She took a deep breath, her sadistic expression returning.

"Therefore, I have altered the initial test." Anko turned feral. "You have 24 hours to survive in this forest, with me hunting you down! Lovely isn't it!" She cackled, watching as the genin nearly lost control of their bowels.

"This will be our training area from now on, this place is called the Forest of death…. and its name is aptly fitting." Ino was shaking, Kiba was shaking, Naruto was rubbing his arms up and down, and staring off into the distance with fear splashed across his features much like his team-mates.

"I mean it only has poisonous plants everywhere, starving animals and of course, my traps." She grinned as they paled. Anko cackled pointing to the gate.

"Alright Brats! You have 10 seconds to scam!" She watched with her keen eyes as Kiba bolted for it, Ino started running shakily whilst Naruto glanced at her, before following his team-mates.

"According to Sandaime-sama… Naruto should be the most interesting…" Anko mused to herself, following their movements until her eyes could no longer track them. She stood there, waiting a moment as she went over her analyses of this team.

'_Sandaime had put this team together based on the requirements of future war possibilities. The Yamanaka is to be the interrogator, information gatherer and support ninja. Fang over there with his puppy are to be the trackers and secondary information gatherer… Uzumaki on the other hand…' _ Anko broke off her thoughts as her mind flashed back to what Sarutobi had told the Jounin teams.

----**Flash!**----

"_Kakashi, Asuma, Anko please step forward, the rest of you leave." The old Hokage demanded._

"_Hai!" it was only a few moments and some smoke induce sneezes later that the rest had finally left. Sarutobi sighed, running his hands to smooth the wrinkles on his face before peering at his three chosen jounins._

"_Hokage-sama?" the one eyed silver haired jounin inquired over his little orange book._

"_Ah, Kakashi… right." Sandaime took a puff of his pipe before continuing. "As you know, I have chosen you 3 for the new jounin sensei's amongst the others" he received slow nods. "Well… I have changed tradition this time around. Normally we would put the medium students together, the best and worst together and assign a teacher to the students that would best handle those students… However…" Sarutobi paused, looking at the blank faces before him. Even Kakashi had dispensed his book._

"_I played a bit of favouritism this time around." He admitted, earning some reproachful and questioning looks._

"_I won't specify yet, but your teams are as follows. Asuma!" he barked, causing the slouching ninja to straighten._

"_You will have Akimichi Chouji, Hyuuga Hinata and Nara Shikamaru. This is a support team. You will have a master strategist, a byakugan user and a frontal assault member. Kakashi!" the lazy Jounin peered with his one eyes._

"_hmmm…?_

"_Huh… you will have Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. This team will be a frontal assault team. Each member specializes in one area, Uchiha in Nin, Haruno in Gen and Aburame in Taijutsu. Anko!" the Dango lady yawned._

"_Lemme guess, stealth right?"_

"_Almost." Anko's eyes blinked._

"_You have Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru, Uzumaki Naruto and Yamanaka Ino. This is a Stealth, Assassination and Infiltration team. Essentially, I am entrusting to you what I hope will become the Nidaime Sannin." There was dead silence at this proclamation. A cigarette bud fell to the ground, someone's mask fell off and a certain Dango mistress made sputtering and choking sounds._

"_WHAT!!!" all three of them yelled. _

"_Shush! Let me explain. First off, all of you should know how the academy is not entirely objective in judging its students, aside from Umino Iruka, all the teachers had originally pegged those three students as being, and I quote 'the worst' either academically or in attitude. I on the other hand, am far more observant. Kakashi, tell me, what would you say about Kiba and Akamaru?"_

_Here the silver haired jounin appeared to be thinking… "I would say his bloodline is hyper-sensitive compared to others of his clan…at least, that's what Hana-chan tells me when I go get my dogs for a check up…" the (now masked once again) man scratched the back of his head as Sandaime nodded._

"_Anko, what would you say of the Yamanaka?"_

"_Well… there is defiantly potential as an interrogator, and a possible infiltrator, hell if she had the attitude for it, I'd give her the snake contract but-"_

"_Excellent. Asuma? What about Naruto.." the Younger Sarutobi warily eyed his father in understanding. He sighed, knowing he was going to have to reveal some of his fathers activities concerning the young blond to Anko, seeing as Kakashi already knew; although, perhaps not to the extent he did. _

"_Nothing bad, really. His chakra capacity currently is high Jounin and growing… he has a very good knowledge of Nin, Tai, Gen, Fuuin and Kenjutsus as well as a degree in medicine and is quite knowledgeable in politics to boot. He is also aware of how apt and useful deception is."_

"_Wait what! That little brat, wha-"_

"_Maa maa Anko, Sandaime has been teaching Naruto for quite some years now… don't doubt him." Kakashi reprimanded the fuming Kunoichi. _

"_Anyways… now let me tell you what I see Anko. As you said, Yamanaka is the perfect Interrogator, Infiltrator and by combining genjutus with her family techniques, she will be devastating. Kiba and Akamaru are the trackers, hunters, stealth master and trap experts… if you remember; he organized a series of prank traps around the village 3 years ago. Naruto, due to his roundedness, will be the War shinobi." The 3 Jounin stared._

"_Sandaime…" Kakashi breathed quietly. "The last War shinobi was Yondaime…" he murmured, earning swift glances from Anko and Asuma, who weren't aware of that fact. The Hokage nodded. _

"_I played favouritisms with Naruo, as you can see now. The others would not have been optimum team-mates to him, other than perhaps, Asuma's team. On the other hand, Anko is an orphan, like Naruto and both Ino and Kiba are family orientated people. I felt that for the things Naruto lacks, he could gain in these people. Which is why, Anko, I chose you and not any other person. _

_I expect all of you to pass your teams, as they are the highly favoured ones… but don't pass them if they don't deserve it. Dismissed!"_

"_Hai!"_

_----__**Back!**__----_

'_War Shinobi, huh?'_ Anko smiled sadly as she chased after her genin. _'Nindaime Sannin, huh?' _She travelled faster, a frown marring her beautiful face.

'_I'm not worthy enough to be trusted to this team… damn _that_ man… damn Sarutobi…'_

---------------

Naruto moved swiftly through the dark forest, his senses were haywired to the slightest noise or movement. Ino and Kiba had foolishly gotten separated from one another so Naruto had sent 2 kage bunshin after them each to trail them and disperse if they ran into trouble. The memories gained from them, Naruto would use to make more and aid his team-mates.

That was of course, providing he wasn't able to do it himself. Currently, he was looking for shelter near a reasonable source of water.

"There are caves up ahead, near the river." Naruto smiled as his 'Intel' came in the form for a slightly disgruntled Shinigami. He quickened his pace as much as he could without sacrificing his senses or using his suppressed chakra.

He stopped as he neared a clearing. Frowning he observed the area, noting several traps laid out. He sighed and creating a hoard of clones. He was about to cause them to activate before he suddenly got an idea. Smiling happily he quickly sent out his clones, watching his devious plan come to completion.

Though there were a few mishaps and dispersed clones, it was an overall success. These traps were placed by Anko, he knew because he could smell her faint scent lingering in the area. If Kiba were here, he'd be able to smell it well before Naruto did. In any case, it didn't matter now. Closing his eyes, he sought out the mental connection to the other Kage Bunshins near his team-mates to alert them that he had found shelter and to send them to his location.

He knew they got the order when, 20 minutes later Kiba came up to him from the west. He smiled, pointing at the clearance before holding Kiba back. Naruto shook his head, never saying a single thing, knowing that Kiba could infer from his nose and body action to wait. The Inuzuka eyed his warily before nodding and settling down.

Another 10 minutes passed and finally Ino came barrelling through the bushes with a scowl on her face. Naruto smiled softly in consideration, offering her hand to get up on the branch. She scowled some more, taking it.

"I came here, Anko-sensei-chan-sama had already booby trapped this place- what?"

"You actually called her that!" Ino accused in a harsh whisper. Naruto snickered into his palm in response.

"Yeah anyways… you know my clones, how their solid? I made them rework the traps to our advantage, changing them so that when she comes here, she won't know they've been changed. I thought it was a good idea to use the caves for shelter, and since the river is right near by…" He trailed off, seeing the knowing and impressed look in the two genin comrade's eyes.

"Anyways, follow me and memorize the safe path, got it?" Seeing two nods out of the corner of his eyes, Naruto pressed forward warily through the clearing. Ino and Kiba followed him whilst questioning themselves on why they were following him before giving up. Naruto simply had this commanding presence now that compelled them to obey. Ino glanced at Kiba, catching his eye. He sighed and nodded to her. She shrugged.

Kiba had essentially just told him that Naruto had become 'Alpha' male in their group now. Ino grumbled.

"The caves have traps in the openings too… so be careful. Kay?" Naruto suddenly whispered back to them. The two nodded, following him step for step and never forgetting it.

---------------

Anko smiled as she watched her genin move. She had to admit, using the enemies trap against them was brilliant. She was proud of Naruto in that aspect…. Had she not been watching them… Anko cooed to herself. She would attack in the middle of the night, for the shear heck of it. She cackled softly, moving away from her position as the wind changed.

---------------

"Okay... so um… we just have to survive right? There are 3 ration bars in each pack, along with 3 kunai, 5 shuriken and some wire. Its… almost noon now, we have until um… tomorrow morning, since we met Sensei-chan-sama- Ino don't give me that look… really… Right where ah… so I'm thinking we have to evade her until that time…any suggestions or thoughts?" Naruto asked quietly behind the large boulder covering part of the entrance to the cave they were using.

Ino had rolled her eyes at Naruto's insistence to use Anko's preferred name. Really, it was ridicules! But she pondered… just evade her? She bit her lip.

"That requires us not to get found out…" she stated the obvious for her own sake of hearing something in the thick, questioning silence.

"And if she finds us?"

"I'm thinking lure her into the traps that I changed…I don't know, I've never really done this before-"

"We all haven't."

"Arf!"

Naruto smiled at Akamaru before frowning and thinking. Kiba looked thoughtful whilst Ino just stared off into space.

"Well, we need food, Akamaru and I can go hunting… "

"No good Kiba-kun." Naruto suddenly said pouting cutely, earning a slight blush from his team-mates.

"She could probably track the smoke if we had a fire to cook the meat… or stew in this case."

"Plants" Ino suddenly spoke up. Earning her the attention of her team-mates and their appraising looks; she blushed.

"Um.. I mean there are plants and flowers that we can use… I know which are poisonous and all… Naruto-kun, can you give me some clones to work with?" Naruto nodded before turning to Kiba and Akamaru.

"Can you go get water from the river to drink?" Kiba nodded. Naruto smiled.

"Okay.. Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" he whispered reverently, trying to minimize the impending noise from the technique. 12 bunshins sprung up into existence with minimal noise and smoke. Naruto smiled, signalling them to separate 6 with each person while he looked after their camp.

"Be careful, kay? And try to steer away from open spaces… the clones know the paths, follow them, kay?" They both nodded and set out, leaving Naruto alone. When he was sure they were gone, Naruto whispered softly to himself… or what seemed like it.

"okay, really I don't get it."

"It's because you're a natural leader. You took control of the situation while the others foundered. Kiba and Akamaru went off on their own, as did Ino with no idea on what they were doing until you brought them together. Their not Stupid you know." The cold, dread voice of the Shinigami came from above Naruto as the boy sulked slightly in his position. Kurotanbo sighed.

"Gaki, it's simple. The Inuzuka are pack orientated people. Kiba has acknowledged that you are Alpha to him, meaning pack Leader. Yamanaka understands the Human mind better than most; she sees and is coming to grips with your mask. As a Yamanaka she understands that masks are created for ninja's to hide themselves. Both of them now realize that you were smarter than they. In the shinobi life, adjustments and adaptations must be made at the drop of a hat to protect and move forward. Their acceptance of the real you is an example of that adaptive ability." Kurotanbo watched the shifting changes on his… well... he wouldn't say Son, but his 'charge.' It was amusing, really.

"Alright… I just thought it funny how quickly they took to me…." The shinigami instantly saw through it. Naruto was questioning himself. Why had he worn a mask if people accepted him that easily?

"Because… deception is one of the most revered skills of a shinobi." Kurotanbo answered the boy's insecurities the best he could before his form drifted away and wandered about the forest named after him.

"Everything is happening too fast… is this the life of a Ninja? To pass at a blur?" murmured the blond whiskered boy before he got up and stretched; looking over what he could use the cave for bedding. He sighed, running his hands through his hair and busied himself.

---------------

_Midnight…_

Anko smiled. The kids were good. They adapted well to the scenario, Naruto was also a good leader, but rough around the edges. She could see Ino had some areas which needed vast improvement, but she was okay. Kiba seemed to be at the level he was expected to be at, which also made her smile.

Now, to test their abilities. She grinned evilly as she crept up to their cave pondering the best way to get them out of the cave and into the traps she had, once again, re-altered after Naruto. She grinned. Sabotage was fun!

--------------

"Naruto! Your sensei is here." Kurotanbo warned the blond who was currently on watch. Naruto discreetly pressed his fingers together and created two kage bunshins behind him which swiftly woke up Kiba and Ino. He gave a subtle thanks to the shinigami before stretching and pointing outward to the clearing.

"She's here."

Kiba nodded, Akamaru hidden in his coat. Ino gulped but gripped a kunai in her hand and readied herself. Naruto on the other hand, gnashed his teeth together, mentally scolding himself. Their escape routs were limited.

"Damnit… we have to leave before she corners us…." Naruto truthfully didn't know if this was the best course of action, but could see no alternative. Behind him, Kiba grunted in agreement. At least one of them saw their situation as being hopeless where they were.

"We're splitting up?" Ino asked softly, her voice quivering. Although Naruto was slightly impressed on how quickly they had gotten up and into battle mode after sleeping, he had no disillusions that Anko was superior to them in the dark. Naruto nodded fractionally.

"Be careful… if she's managed this far without getting caught in the traps, it means they've been altered again." Naruto was about 60 percent sure in this as his chakra sense was homing in on Anko's position.

"Scatter!" he suddenly yelled as a flock of Kunai came barrelling towards them in an instant. Kiba and Ino went left and right respectively while Naruto jumped, using the tree climbing exercise of his past to cling to the wall of the cave entrance. He put his hands together in the ever so familiar cross shaped sign and yelled out his 'signature' move.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" 40 clones dressed in orange swiftly called out Henge, the orange replaced with black as the swarm headed out into the trap field, setting off the traps with minimal danger to him and his team. Or… he thought. He winced as he heard Ino scream to his right, and a harsh yell to his left. He sent a clone to Kiba and ran towards Ino, ultimately setting of one of Anko's newer traps.

He coughed and sputtered, trying to get the nastiest substance on the planet out of his mouth and eyes. A great big pile of dung had 'settled' onto him nicely. He growled and in his moment of anger, struck another trip wire. His eyes widened and he quickly put his arms up to ward off anything else. When nothing touched him, he blinked before huffing. Was that a feather?

Ino screamed again, as the memories started to stream in from his clones. He cursed softly, creating another horde to clear the paths and occupy Anko who was busy laughing as she dealt with the straggling clones; kunai in each hand.

Once he knew it was clear, Naruto rushed to Ino, as his clones rushed to Kiba. The blond nearly suffered a heart attack followed by a nose bleed. Poor Ino had been reduced to only her 'unmentionable clothing' and then drenched in bright hot pink pain. After that, it seems she had fallen in a pit of ice, making her freezing cold. Naruto clucked his tongue, as he grabbed her. Her glaring eyes daring, just daring him to say anything as she upturned her nose from his rather stinky smell.

"here…" he murmured, taking off his jacket to reveal a black tank top that was untarnished and removing it, giving it to her as he replaced his dung covered jacket. She wore it without complaint as he carried her on his back and fled into the forest. His clones were still distracting Anko, although he knew it would not be for long.

Within only moments, they were met up with Kiba who also seemed to get the short end of the stick. He was white. Not from paint, but from flower and water. His hair, clothing, Akamaru were covered in glue. He had apparently dismissed his jacket muttering something about worms and how he hates worms and how worms should die.

Naruto had to refrain from twitching as he and his clone, holding his team-mates, bolted into the forest. At random intervals, he created mass clones looking like his group and sent them in all sorts of directions, hoping to gain some leverage against their teacher.

The blond sighed, ignoring the complaints of his team, and the gawking laughter of the shinigami hovering over him. At least the dung hid his scent… though, he was marginally better off than Ino and Kiba.

"Damn Anko..."

---------------

"Achoo!... stupid brat with Kage Bunshin…"

---------------

"Achoo!... ugh… dung sneezes…"


	5. 04 Jingoism

**Iron**

Standard Disclaimer still applies

A/N: Naruto's behaviour patterns change, a lot I know. Their slightly inconsistent at the moment, as I'm still trying to hash out the way he's supposed to behave in these past and present situations.

_Previous Chapter Heading_

**Ishkabibble:**_A dismissive statement_

----------

Anko had let them off easy after the initial barrage of pranks in the forest. Now she stood, early in the morning smiling 'innocently' at the blurry eyed teens before her. She smirked. Kiba was covered in glue, with remains of worm guts hanging off of him, Akamaru was no better. Ino had been divested of her outer clothing and was no wearing what appeared to be Naruto's black shirt over her knees and huddling herself. Naruto looked the best off, marginally speaking. He managed to get most of the dung off, though the features and smell remained.

"Good. Now, we're going to review the exercise and see what could have been done better." She suddenly said, earning sceptic looks from her team. Anko pouted.

"Hey! I can be a teacher ya know…. Tech… no respect these days…'sniff!'" Anko stuck out her tongue while sitting cross legged on the ground.

"Alright, start with the moment you met me, and go from there detailing things you think you might have done wrong and how you can make it better next time. Anyone willing to go first?" Seeing no one volunteering, Anko pouted.

"Alright, I'll go first. My first mistake in dealing with you guess comes with the introductions; I should have been a bit more specific in what kinds of information to give out. When you're working with a new team-member, it is vital that your team-mates know what skills you possess. Which I didn't say, and thus learning by example, neither did you. So, for future references, talk a bit about your skills. Anyone else?"

Here, Ino raised her hand slightly. Anko acknowledged her with a nod of her head, prompting the girl to speak.

"Going with the introductions… um… I guess we should have been completely honest." Here Anko tilted her head, nodding, but with a frown.

"Not necessarily. It's okay to keep some secrets, so long as they don't impact the team on a life or death scale." Out of the corner of her eye, Anko could see Naruto gulping. "However, being honest is a good thing. So my advice is to find a medium between honesty and the integrity of certain secrets. Good. Anyone else now?"

"hrrrm… after you left, Naruto checked his pack for tampering." Anko nodded with a non-sadistic smile. Noticing Naruto seemed a bit put out by getting told on.

"Good Kiba. Although it's recommended to have trust of one's Sensei… I am not your Sensei, not yet at least. I haven't taught you anything, nor at the moment had I done anything to earn your trust. Naruto displayed a certain level of paranoia and scepticism before the mission especially since I had given the packs to you. This is actually a good thing. Always, ALWAYS inspect your gear before a mission. And if someone gives you something, inspect it as well. You never know who is an enemy or an ally. In this situation, Naruto did the right thing." Kiba nodded, listening intently to her explanation.

"Alright, lets move on to the actual exercise. Any thoughts now?" Seeing as how they were getting into the swing of things, the three genins were now offering their thoughts instead of being prompted.

"We should have stuck together and not try and do our own thing." Ino spoke.

"At least, me and you Ino, Naruto brought us back together by sending his clones after us, remember?" Ino scowled but nodded in agreement. Anko smiled again in the honest smile she rarely wore.

"This is correct. Both you and Ino had run off, leaving Naruto to trail behind you. Then you split up. This was the wrong thing to do. You were up against an opponent whose skills you didn't know of, and was higher ranking and more experienced. From the bat you should have stuck together. Naruto understood this and immediately sent clones after you. Now Naruto, I'm curious, what was your reasoning to sending 2 clones, and not contacting them until later?" Anko asked politely to the furiously blushing blond.

"Um… Kage Bunshin, the technique that I used when their dispelled, the memories gained from the clone comes back to me. I sent 2 clones so that one would always track Ino and Kiba, while the other would dispel if they had found shelter or stopped or were attacked while the first clone aids as best as he could…" Naruto trailed off. Anko nodded, impressed with her genin's thinking.

"Good, you thought ahead of possibly courses of action. Moving on now, what else do you see now?" Kiba frowned in thought whilst Ino pondered lightly.

"Traps." Everyone looked at Naruto who blushed at the attention. Anko waved him on.

"I altered you traps…. But... you..." here the dango mistress grinned.

"Yes. I was watching you alter the traps. It was a very clever tactic that would have worked had I not been aware of it. What was your other mistake, Naruto?"

"Caves."

"Go on."

"The caves only really have one entrance and one exit which happen to be the same. Since, as you said, you were far more experienced than us, you could have easily exploited that and trapped us with a well placed technique and kill us. However, you didn't…" Now on a roll, Naruto unfurled himself and sat up straighter in thought.

"You allowed us to escape. But we split up, which was not a smart thing to do... right? Because you could have allies somewhere that could pick us apart one by one… or you could have the ability to make solid clones like I can."

"Yeah, but you also got us back together again." Kiba pointed out with a soft bark from Akamaru. Anko nodded

"That's right Naruto. Although it was a foolish thing to do, splitting up that is, you did get your team-mates back. You also made a tactical decision when you went for Ino personally and sent your clones after Kiba. The reason was, I believe, is because you know that Kiba had akamaru with him to back him up, where as Ino was all alone. Further more, speed wise and evasion wise, Ino is not on par with you and Kiba; thus making her weaker than you in the escaping department. Hence why you went after her first and met up with Kiba later. Am I right?" Naruto nodded slowly, hoping to not offend Ino who looked really red in the face.

"But then Naruto created all those clones looking like us and sent them in different directions." Ino spoke up. Anko turned to her.

"Bingo! Those clones were a brilliant distraction and diversion play. See, I don't have the extreme sense of smell that Kiba has, so I couldn't tell which clones were the real deal or not. Thus, I had to hunt them all down individually, buying you guys precious time to get away and hide again."

"But we didn't hide… we collapsed…" Ino pointed out. Anko smiled her rare smile yet again!.

"True, I had honestly expected you to collapse well before then. So! Now that we've reviewed everything, can you tell me what you've learned? One at a time."

"Always be honest." Ino.

"Stick together unless it's utterly, hopelessly impossible." Kiba.

"Scout your surroundings." Naruto.

"Make sure that, when resting, there are multiple escape routs." Ino.

"Always carry soldier pills to prevent exhaustion." Kiba.

"Run if you can, Fight only when you have too." Naruto. Anko looked at him oddly before nodding.

"Good. I want you all to go home now, get cleaned up and rest. Tomorrow morning, meet at 7 in the mission room, I'll be explaining how things will be going. Dismissed!"

"haaai…" and all three genins collapsed again. Anko cackled as she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

----------

Naruto sighed, looking morosely at the orange jump suit.

"I Dun wannnnaaaaaaaa!" he complained. There was really no one to complain too at this time of day. Kurotanbo was… somewhere not with Naruto, so the poor boy was all alone. He sighed. Orange… he hated orange. Jumpsuit… he hated jumpsuits! Why oh why was the world so cruel!

"Mou…." Naruto pouted, walking out his apartment door and locking it before heading to the mission office. He lived the closest too it, thus could leave later than the others, most likely.

Reaching the steps of the office, he spotted a snickering Ino (who's hair still contained a pinkish tinge to it, from the prank paint of yesterday). He looked at what she was looking at, and giggled behind his hand. It looked as though the glue had done a few wonders to Kiba and Akamaru after all. Kiba bore a shaved head… and poor akamaru! He must be so cold without his fur!

"You know Naruto…." Ino suddenly spoke up, spotting her orange clad team-mates.

"I'm sorry but I just cannot see the new you dressed like the old you." Well, wasn't she blunt? Naruto pouted.

"Ah, what I mean is, don't you have anything else to wear?" Naruto shook his head.

"Ino-chan… I bet you've noticed how the merchants don't like me? Well… this orange jumpsuit was the only things they were willing to depart with… and at extreme prices too. It's not like I can afford new clothing that are better suited to who I am." Naruto explained. Ino and Kiba shared looks while Akamaru jogged up to Naruto and yipped at him. Distractedly, Naruto picked the puppy up and cuddled him. Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"You know, you're the first person he's done that with? He doesn't let anyone else touch him but me ya know…" Kiba stated, walking up to Naruto and petting his dog. Naruto smiled softly.

"Sou ka?" He shrugged, hugging the attention seeking mutt with fondness.

"Hey brats!" the three genin jumped, turning around and looking at their sensei.

"Hello Anko-sensei-ch-"

"Nah, just call me what you want, I don't care." Ino snickered at Naruto, who pouted cutely. Though the image of the idiot Naruto in the orange jumpsuit deeply offset the true Naruto they were experiencing.

"kay, Onee-chan." Naruto said cutely, nearly giving Anko whiplash as she jerked her head to look at him strangely.

"Too late! You said we could call you anything!." Naruto ran into the building quickly as Anko chased him, yelling obscene things about bratty genin at the top of her lungs. Kiba and Ino chuckled, following at a more sedate pace behind them.

Once they were outside the mission hall, Anko halted them and turned to speak to her genin.

"Alright, listen up. The type of missions that genin get, are D rank missions. These are like chores around the village for pocket cash. Things like babysitting, or weeding a garden." Seeing the looks of her genin, Anko grinned.

"Don't worry. I have a plan. I don't agree with the D-ranked missions, frankly I see them as a waste of time. Naruto, how long can you're Kage-bunsin last?" Kiba and Ino's eyes lightened up considerably as they caught on to Anko's brilliant plan.

"Quite a few hours."

"Excellent. Naruto, I want you to create our team with your clones and do some missions while we train. Okay?"

"Yep, everyone grab onto me, it'll be easier this way." Anko took Naruto in a headlock (much to his displeasure) while Ino and Kiba held onto his elbows, Akamaru still safely in his arms. With a bit of manoeuvring to get the hand seal, Naruto whispered Kage-Bunshin and in a puff of smoke, opposite to them, were the replicas of their team.

"Alright Maggots! Lets move!" The replica Anko yelled, herding the genin clones into the mission office while the originals sneaked away.

"Okay, first things first, we're going to Naruto's apartment since he lives the closest. Then I'll be giving you some additional tasks. Naruto! Lead us." The blond haired boy nodded and walked off with a swift pace, his team following him.

They arrived in record time. Anko, Ino and Kiba for the first time seeing into Naruto's bare apartment. He had a couch and a TV in the living room. A table and two chairs in the kitchen (including a countertop and a few kitchen utensils) that blended in with the living room. He also had a room with a shower stall, sink, mirror and toilet that Naruto had dubbed his 'shower-room' (not Bathroom, as he didn't have a bath) and a single bedroom with a desk, closet and futon. Scattered around were various plants and flowers and even a few cacti. Naruto.

"Eh, it's not much… but well… it's home…. Er… yeah. Um.. welcome!" Ino frowned. Naruto had so little... however, before she could dwell on it, Anko had them sitting on the couch while she stood before them.

"Alright, listen up. This is what is going to be. Our team is a stealth, assassination and an infiltration squad. I will be training you in those three aspects as well as all other aspects that I can. Because of this, I am not allowing you to do missions until I see fit. Training will be tough, real tough but I have little to no doubt you can accomplish it.

Now! Before we get started, we need to redo our introductions. I am Miterashi Anko. I am a tokubetsu Jounin who specializes in assassination and Interrogation. I am also the only loyal carrier of the snake summon contract. As you know, my favourite food is Dango, but I also like teriyaki. I also like to intimidate people…" here Anko grinned savagely, making her genin wince. "I dislike prejudice and Orochimaru… and my ultimate goal is to Kill said Sannin. Now that you know about me, it's your turn. Kiba, you first." Dog boy nodded.

"Um, I am Kiba, this is Akamaru. I am a genin, and I don't specialize in anything. I like to think I'm fairly proficient in my clan's taijutsu and ninjutsu. I think I'm weak in genjutsu and outside Ninjutsu. My favourite food is rice and soy-sauce, I like training, as you know… I don't like flees…" this earned several secret giggles from the others. "my dream, well it's still to be clan head, but to be the best tracker as well. Oh! Akamaru here, likes raw meat and is pretty good in taijutsu, though he can't use nin or genjutsu. He dislikes flees too… and his dream.. well…" Kiba smirked mysteriously and said nothing more. Anko shrugged.

"Naruto, you next."

"Hai. My name is Naruto, though I prefer to be called Naru sometimes. Like Kiba, I am a genin, and though I don't specialize in anything, I am highly proficient in all areas of shinobi skills. The reason being is, I was taught personally by Sandaime-sama and his two tream-mates, Homura and Koharu-sensei." He blushed heavily under Kiba and Ino's shocked looks. "I know many nin, gen, tai, ken, and fuuinjutsus. I also have very good medical knowledge. I like teriyaki as well, gardening and training. I dislike anything orange, ramen and jumpsuits. I also dislike prejudice. I think my greatest weakness is that for all my knowledge, I don't have the current abilities to pull off even half of the things I know, simply because I'm so young. My dream, as you know, is to protect my few precious people… but also to prove I'm not what everyone thinks I am. I have a deadly secret as well… that I'm unsure if I should tell anyone, but please don't pressure me into telling you."

Ino and Kiba exchanged looks and worry, but nodded and respected his wishes.

"My turn I guess. I'm Ino. Like Naru-kun and Kiba-kun, I am also a genin. I have mastered both basic and intermediate levels of my clans abilities. I was top kunoichi in taijutsu in the academy, and I have fairly good genjutsu for my age… but my ninjutsu is zero. I also like to think I have good knowledge over plant based poisons. I like Udon soup and mixed vegetable dishes, as well as gardening." Here she shared a smile with Naruto. "I dislike shallow people and I don't really have a dream for the future, so I guess for now, my goal is to get a worthy dream." She finished with a proud smile. Anko nodded respectfully to her.

"Good, we all have things in common with each other. First, before we begin training, I need you to be ready to receive training. First up, Ino!" the Yamanaka straightened.

"Okay Ino, currently wardrobe for you Kiba and Naru needs to be distinguished. I want you to take Naru and Kiba's measurements and then go to the shinobi stores and get reasonable clothing for them and yourself. Essentially I'm sending you shopping, just don't go all girlie on me. Keep it simple. I'll give you a list of things I'm looking for and some money to buy everything.

Kiba, I want you to head to the armoury, and get some lightweight armour for yourself, Naru and Ino, so Ino, share your measurements with him. Also get some weight seals, and ask the manager to help you. I don't want anything bulky either.

Naruto, you and I will be discussion personal weapons and training regimes for Kiba and Ino, seeing as you and I contain the most knowledge."

"Hai, before Kiba and Ino go though, I want you two to do something for me…. Hang on" Naruto leapt up and headed into his bedroom. Muffled curses could be found as he banged around his desk before making a triumphant noise and returning.

"Okay, Ino, Kiba channel chakra into these slips of paper. These will tell me what elements your chakra is naturally attuned too, so I can figure out what type of training regime is right for you. Ino, ladies first!" He smiled, handing her a piece of paper. Ino blinked, and did as instructed. The paper crumbled, and then got wet.

"Sugoi… I've never heard of that combination…" Naruto muttered. Ino scowled.

"You're right, that is odd… not really found in Konoha, but useful."

"Someone mind telling me what this means…!" Ino yelled. Naruto blinked.

"Oops. This means that you're a Lightning element with a secondary element of water. If you're not careful, your water element could turn your lightning element against you… however, I think the water element in this case actually amplifies your lightning element, making you obscenely strong in it! Okay, Kiba, your next." Ino stared and the wet crumpled piece of paper in awe. Two elements? She looked over at Kiba, whose paper had disintegrated.

"Earth element! Okay, I now know what training and weapons I have to pick from." Naruto told Anko, who nodded distractedly. She had out two pieces of paper and was writing on them across the room and on the kitchen table.

"Okay! Ino, here's your list and Kiba here's yours. Get the measurements Ino, and then you two set off." She handed a tape measure and the lists away while she watched as Kiba and Naruto stripped down to their boxers and a blushing Ino took their measurements. Within 30 minutes she was done writing them down twice, on the back of her's and kiba's lists

"Okay you two, don't take longer than 4 hours please. Now off you go!" she physically kicked them out of Naruto's apartment and slammed the door in their faces, grinning wickedly.

"Was that necessary?"

"Yes. Kitchen table, time to brainstorm." Anko said swiftly, as the now fully clothed Naruto trained behind.

----------

Ino reached the market places and looked down at her list.

Dark colors

Coats (preferable of the trench variety)

Nothing baggy

High mobility

Pockets!

Not revealing (less skin visible, the better)

P.S Ino: there's extra to get Naruto some every day wear… I can't stand orange!

Ino sighed, pocketing the list. Though, she had to agree with the orange comment. She found herself wondering what she should by for the quiet whiskered boy above all. She paused, staring at a store window shop with a smirk. Perfect.

----------

Kiba looked at the racks of various gear before him, frowning. His list said things that were light and durable that could easily be chakra enforced. He sighed.

"Oi! Manager, can you help me out here!" he hollered. Within moments the retired ninja was beside him.

"What are you looking for, exactly?"

"Armour, light, durable, can be chakra enforced, smooth, and thicker over the vitals. I'm also looking for chakra weights." He explained. The man frowned.

"Sounds like Anbu issue stuff to me… you're in the wrong section… this way."

----------

"Naruto… the element thing... that's Anbu training-" Anko started, only to be cut off.

"I know…. But now we know what Ninjusu to teach them, how to argument their taijutsu styles with weapons that will be better suited to them, and training in general. See… Homura-sensei taught me that for each element there is a type of training that would yield the best results for that person." Anko blinked. Truth be told, she had never really thought about things like this, so she was in the dark. She shifted in her seat.

"Alright, you're the expert, gaki. So you tell me." Naruto smiled. Anko found herself heating up in her face slightly. She scolded, she hated being the nice.

"It's simple. For Kiba, since he's a solid earth type, it means that his physical training regime will be solid and continuous. He'll be in a routine to accomplish everyday that will only change as he gets better. Ino on the other hand, is a bit more difficult. Lightning is incessantly unpredictable. The good thing is that she has another element that will help shape her training schedule. She'll be worked in one thing until she burned out from exhaustion, and then followed by a slow re-energizing exercise like Kata practice for a few days, then another burn yourself out day in a different thing from the previous burn out day." Anko's eyes widened as she thought about it. Ino also had very little patients for some things, even if she hid it well.

Keeping her constantly distracted, followed by periods of rest (which would allow her body to heal as well) would be well for her, where as kiba needed something solid to keep him occupied.

"We can make Ino's schedule consistent as well, but in odd numbers, so that each day isn't the same as the last." Anko spoke, grabbing a piece of paper and writing down all the things the girl needed to catch up on.

"Naru, you know more ninjutsu than me, can you write out a list of techniques for Ino and Kiba that we can put into their schedules?" Anko asked from opposite the table. Naruto mumbled.

"Yeah… After I'm done thinking up weapons…" he was drawing on a piece of paper and thinking. They spent several minutes in silence as Anko drew out a week schedule for Kiba and started on it, leaving Ino's blank for the moment.

"I got it!" Anko jumped.

"What brat!" she sneered distastefully at having her lovely silence interrupted. Damn. Naruto grinned cheekily.

"Their weapons. I also figured one out for Akamaru, though he has to learn chakra first. Here!" he said, handing over a finished scroll. Anko tore it open and inspected it. She whistled. Naruto had chosen a weapon for Kiba that best argument his clan's style, where as Ino's weapon had been chosen for her elements. Anko grinned.

"Get started on the ninjutsu list, I'll go to a specialty shop and get these costume made. I'll be back soon." Naruto nodded as Anko puffed away.

"Finally." Came the barren voice of the Shinigami. Naruto snickered.

"It's not that bad, Kurotanbo… they're… noisy but in a nice way. I hope Ino doesn't dress me in silly clothing though…." He moaned before getting two fresh scrolls.

"Bleh… it almost seems as though you're the one teaching them, not the Adult female." Kurotanbo commented lightly.

"A great shinobi knows when someone else knows more than they, and isn't afraid to ask for that knowledge. Say… Kuro-kaa-chan.." Naruto suddenly looked up into the terrible visage of the Shinigami with a sweet grin. Kurotanbo grumbled. Naruto only called him pet names when he wanted something.

"What is it this time…"

"Well… I was wondering if I could carry your dagger around…. Please oh pretty please! I don't really have my own special weapons, and you did train me to use them and I even have a sheath and pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!!!!!" the Shinigami, who was known from be the most stoic, indifferent being in the universe twitched.

"No!"

"pleeeeaaaase!"

"NO!!." he roared. Now, a dead god yelling at someone was the type of traumatic event in a person's life that would officially kill their brains. Naruto seemed, however, to be immune.

"**Omeme**** no ****Koinu**** jutsu!**"

Kurotanbo twitched again. He even made handseals that time!! The god crumbled (but he'll tell anyone that he only gave in because the boy was annoying when he wanted something… not because he was whipped. Nope! Not at all…)

"I'll make you one, you can't have mine though, I need it."

"Hai!" Naruto busied himself listing off all the techniques he knew for Earth and then marking down which ones he would give to Kiba while Kurotanbo 'sulked.'

The Shinigami withdrew his original dagger and pricked his index finger with it, watching as a single drop of 'soul blood' welled to the surface of his translucent skin. He started chanting softly as the drop rose and hovered over his hand. The language was strange and foreign to Naruto, who had looked up to watch the process. Kurotanbo frowned at the end of the chant, holding the newly forged death-soul dagger.

"Cut yourself, I need some of your blood." Naruto obeyed without question, pricking the center of his hand and allowing some blood to the surface before it healed.

"Pour it over the hilt…" he commanded, as he started chanting again. Naruto did as he was instructed, watching as the hilt of the blade glowed with strange symbols before stopping. He noticed that the end of the hilt had a blood red spiral engraved in it. He continued to watch as Kurotanbo plucked one of his long white hairs and one of Naruto's small yellow hairs and then entwining them around the blade carefully while still chanting. He watched as the hairs thickened and multiplied creating a thick sheath for the blade that was a soft cream color.

Finally Kurotanbo stopped chanting and tried to draw the blade. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't draw it. Kurotanbo sighed and looked Naruto in the eye. Naruto gulped, Kurotanbo was being frightening again.

"This blade can only be drawn by you, your blood kin, and can only be wielded by you and your blood kin. It is made of my blood, thus has my powers. You know what a chakra fang is? Good, this is similar. You blood adds different attributes to it than my dagger. So you'll have to experiment with it. Now… no more birthday presents for the next 5 years." Kurotanbo placed the blade on the boys table and drifted off. "I need a rest…" 

Naruto didn't pay attention to him, instead ogled the blade. The make of it was exquisite. He would have to get an accompany weapon to it… maybe a Katana. A Shinigami's dagger only cut the soul, not the body. But still… the pure white double edged blade, the black-red handle and the cream color sheath… it was magnificent. He smiled appreciatively. He vowed he wouldn't bother Kurotanbo for a month after this.

Noticing that he had quite a few hours before Kiba and Ino returned, but only a few moments before Anko returned, Naruto took his ink and brush and wrote a seal on his left wrist. He blew on it to dry, and then placed the dagger on it. With a one handed seal, he sealed the dagger into the mark on his wrist then bit his thumb and covered the tattoo in his blood, waiting for it to dry before washing it off. Now it was sealed with his blood as well.

Humming a happy tune, Naruto got back to work while still pondering how to thank Kurotanbo.

----------

Hearing a thump followed by shuffling noises and muffled curses, Anko and Kiba headed to the door while Naruto was still rifting through the armour that the Inuzuka had brought back. Opening the door, they saw a mountain of bags… and a tuff of light blond hair?

"Oi! Ino that you?" Kiba yelled out, and started hoisting bags off the pile and arranging them in rows allow the wall.

"yeah…" came a muffled voice. Slowly but surely, Ino's sprawled from revealed itself as her 3 team-mates unloaded the mass of sealed bags from the mountain that had become of her. Anko, however, was frowning.

"Yamanaka! I though I made myself clear! You were not supposed to go girlie! How hard is it to shop for clothing?" She bit out, her arms folded, glaring down at the girl who Naruto was helping up.

"Mou.. Sensei… half of this is for Naruto, since me and Kiba have off-duty clothing. You're the one that wanted me to get him a new wardrobe. Besides… I spent all your money on him… so I went to Kiba's mom and my mom, told them I was tasked with getting new clothing for ourselves, and they gave me extra." She shrugged. Kiba shuddered.

"My mom?!" he exclaimed with a horrified expression.

"She…. She didn't tell you any… stories…" he whispered. "Did she?!" Ino, sensing blackmail material was at hand, smirked.

"Wouldn't you want to know…." Anko raised an eyebrow and Naruto giggled.

"Fine. Everyone congregate in the living room. Naruto and I will tell you what we hashed out, Kiba will give out the Armour, and then Ino will divide up her goods." Heads bobbed up and down as Kiba and Naruto finished placing the bags against the wall of his living room.

"Okay! Naruto and I, based on your elements, devised a training schedule for the two of you. Since Naruto already knows his training schedule, he'll be doing his, while utilizing his clones to help you through yours. Ino, your schedule is more sporadic than Kibas, so most of your time will be spent with me." Naruto came forward and handed them two scrolls each.

"One scroll is for techniques that you'll be taught, another is you schedule for each week. We'll be training in area 44, I think." Naruto told them.

"Also, you'll be getting your personalized weapons a week from now, so hang tight." Anko told them.

"What weapons will we be getting?"

"You'll see." Naruto this time, told Ino with a mysterious smile. She scowled at the boy as he sat beside her, taking Kiba's place with Anko beside him.

"Right… this is the armour I got for us… though Anko didn't say she needed any. It's Anbu issue stuff, so put it on under your clothing." He handed out two bundles to Naruto and Ino.

"There is a chest plate, though Ino, I was told that you're to get yours fitted as you fill out." Kiba blushed, looking away from the angry girl who was equally flushed. "There are arm guards, shin guards, wrist guards, and a type of extremely resilient fabric that's supposed to go over the spine and repel weapons. Everything can be strengthened by chakra too."

For awhile nobody did anything before Ino heaved herself up, grumbling and started to divide the bags aligned along the wall into three groups. The Largest pile was the one in the center, and had about half of the 40 somewhat bags.

"Okay, it's probably best I show you some of the things I got. Kiba, the far end is yours…. Here." She handed him two bags from his pile and ushered him into Naruto's room. When he came out, he actually looked impressed.

He was garbed in leather pants and an almost skin tight leather jacket done in dark brown. The style was almost sexy looking in its conservative design. But it would do wonders for stealth. Ino nodded.

"Good it fits. I settled for something that would work well with dogs and be resistant to Akamaru's claws. He's mostly covered, its dark has plenty of pockets, can easily hide weapons all over him." Anko grinned and winked at Kiba.

"It's sexy, I like it. What else?"

"Well I got him some standard black pants and turtlenecks. I got him 3 pairs of shinobi shoes and one pair of combat boots. I got him two leather vests and one dark grey trench coat with a hood instead of collar." Ino explained.

"I'm not putting mine on… essentially though; I got myself velvet shorts… I know you said no skin but the mobility was better in the shorts. Some vests with sleeves, shinobi shoes and one pair of combat boots as well. Mostly dark purple and black. I also got myself standard issued pants the same style as Kiba's and one over coat in deep purple.

Naruto on the other hand…" she grabbed 5 bags and Naruto's hand, hauling him into his room and shutting themselves in. Anko blinked in a bored manor and yawned. 10 minutes later, Ino came out wearing a broad smile.

"May I present... the new Uzumaki Naruto!" she stepped aside revealing the blond whiskered boy.

He was wearing a long sleeve dark navy yutaka with a muted dark red sash. His Yutaka was closed, and he appeared to be wearing cream color mesh underneath it. His forehead protector was around his neck, so his hair was lying spiky but flat. Anko whistled appreciatively.

"Damn! That's a change. What's he got underneath?" Ino smiled.

"Black Capri pants and a Chinese style shirt done in royal blue over the mesh shirt." Ino explained. Naruto was blushing.

"He looks good… not that I'm gay or anything!" Kiba spoke up. "But If I didn't know that was Naruto, I wouldn't be able to tell it's him… it also fits his… giiiirly personality." Naruto glared. Kiba grinned.

"I also got us all some one piece black suits for moving swiftly, and for me and Naruto some black bandages and headbands to cover our hair. Naruto also got some standard shinobi footwear, as well as two pairs of geta shoes… since Naruto has that infamous Oiroke technique, he should get used to walking in them…" here Ino smiled evilly at the blond who was pale with horror. Anko however, appeared to be thinking.

"Ino… Ino I think you're on to something there." She stated. "Naruto should cross dress often… so he can act like a girl… because his Oiroke technique will be great for infiltration… yes, I like this idea! Good job Ino!" Anko congratulated, whilst Kiba laughed himself hoarse and Naruto sobbed in a corner somewhere.

"Of course, sensei! But this means he has to grow out his hair now." Ino nodded. Anko with her.

"My life is ruined…."

----------

Naruto sighed as he relaxed on his couch. His team had left an hour ago, leaving a drained Naruto alone in his apartment. He almost…. almost missed the noise.

"I think having to cross-dress is ample payback for the dagger…." Mused a floating spirit in the corner. Naruto scowled. Apparently, Anko and Ino hadn't been kidding when they wanted him to cross dress. Well, at least he had some practice with his sexy technique. But damn! On a daily basis? He whimpered. His life was sooooo ruined.

But then again… the villagers might not recognize him….

Before he could explore that possibility, sudden memories slammed into his head, causing him to groan as he witnessed the day's events of taking D-ranked missions from his clones. Oooooh the horror! The horror!

His door opened and closed as footsteps came noisily on the floor until a stack of papers was dumped on his stomach and the last clone dispelled itself. Naruto sighed, taking a look at the payment slips and dividing them up.

7 for each member of his team. They had done 7 D-rank missions in one day. Naruto whistled at the amount of money 7 of those missions brought in. it was more than his allowance that was for sure… oh well… he'd give them back to his team later… after he had a nap.

---------

**Omeme**** no ****Koinu**** jutsu** – literally means 'eyes of puppy technique' which is 'Puppy eyes technique.' (genjutsu)


	6. 05 Katzenjammer

**Iron**

Standard Disclaimer still applies

_Previous Chapter Heading_

**Jingoism**:_ aggressive or warlike patriotism_

_**Note:**_Warning for excessive Language.

-----

A week later saw Ino, Kiba Naruto and Anko once again together. Naruto had sent clones to help kiba through his routine while Anko oversaw Ino's ever changing and flighty schedule. Now they were gathered around in a circle with their attention on Anko and Naruto.

"Um... okay when I was thinking of what best weapons to get you, I took a look at several things. Anko-nee-chan knows that I was taught Bukijutsu, which is the manipulation of all potential weapons in a given scenario. Which means I could qualify as a weapons master if I wanted…. anyways… First weapon goes to Akamaru." Kiba and Ino sweat-dropped.

"As you know, Kiba, Anko came up with an exercise for Akamaru to use which would help him gain control of his animal chakra. Over the last week, Akamaru has pretty much gotten it-" here he was interrupted with a proud bark from the mammal. Naruto smiled and dipped his hand into the small box in front of him and pulled out…. Nail polish?

"hahaha, I know what your thinking… Anko had this specially made. It allows Akamaru to create chakra claws when he channels chakra into his nails. The polish makes this easier and less time consuming. So Kiba be sure to apply it everyday and keep chipping at a minimal." Naruto grinned at the sour face Inuzuka.

"Consider this vengeance for abandoning me to our female comrades last week…Now, Kiba I gave you something similar to Akamaru…" Naruto tried not to laugh at the poor boy's terrified visage. Unfortunately Anko had no such reservations.

"Oh shush Anko. Now, Kiba… these… are…gloves!" Kiba fell down exasperated. Naruto help up a pair of leather gloves with 4 tiny metal pikes located on the knuckles.

"Instead of nail polish…. There was a more practical approach. All it takes is a minimal amount of charka to extent the spikes as claw like blades and impale your target upon impact. We got the nail polish for Akamaru because he can't wear gloves like this… make sense?" Kiba nodded, taking the gloves and putting them on and flexing his hands.

"Alright Naru-kun, do Ino next." Naruto nodded and handed Ino a pair of gloves as well.

"Where as I chose Kiba and akamaru's weapons based on his family's taijutus, yours I chose on your elemental nature. These are wire-gloves. They allow you to manipulate wires without injury to yourself… with that in mind, the wires are special and meant to extend with your chakra. However, the wires are metal… by adding your elemental affinity... well…" here Naruto smiled "actually, let me show you what your weapons are capable of doing."

He sprung up and motioned for everyone to follow him to the training dummies Anko had set up earlier. There were five of them in a semi circle. Naruto smiled.

"Okay, Kiba can I show you yours first?" he asked.

"Don't break them." Kiba smirked, handing over the leather gloves. Naruto pouted at the jibe. Putting the gloves on and turning to the dummies he took a deep breath and settled into a basic stance. The wind shifted, the others holding their breath as the watched the boy stand there silently before he moved.

Naruto suddenly lunged forward arms to his side as he ran to the targets. A head on collision, or would have been had he not pivoted at the last moment, fist extended with 4 foot long wicked edged blades slicing into the tatami mat from center to side as he manoeuvred around to the back of the mat, his other fist making a solid connection to the back of the tatami head and 4 long blades emerging through the head in a would be gruesome display.

Naruto took a deep breath and retracted the claws by withdrawing his chakra. He walked back to the stunned Kiba and took off his gloves.

"As I just demonstrated, these are lethal if you're not careful. You'll need to work on your charka control before using them. Ino-chan? May I see you gloves now?" Ino nodded distractedly and handed them over without noticing.

'_if that had been a real person…_' was the collective thought through everyone's heads as Naruto once again moved towards the dummies.

"Now pay attention, Ino is the one with the coolest weapon." He smiled. "First I'm going to demonstrate without her element, then with her element. So keep your eyes pealed." He promised with a mysterious smile.

He took a deep breath and put on her gloves, flexing his hands before just standing there. He brought up his fingers to his mouth and bit the tips while pulling; causing the seemingly small wires to extent before he flicked his hands out towards the targets and began an elaborate dance. Or rather, it seemed like he was dancing. Suddenly a cloud shifted overhead, and the thin wires became visible as they wavered like strands of hair through water, wrapping around the tatami dummies in a reverent caress. Suddenly Naruto stopped moving, his head bowed and his arms at his side.

He flicked his hand, one set of wires tightened and the tatami mat it held onto fell to pieces. There was silence. The air grew oppressive and moist, the wires still moving in some invisible current before becoming erratic. A pulse of electricity traveled down one wire before the whole lot of them became consumed in light… nay, lightning, electricity so bright and visible it was awe inspiring.

No longer was Naruto holding wires, but seemingly flexible bolts of lightning that moved with his will. Live wires they were sometimes called. The tatami mats had long since caught fire as the lightning shifted around in a frighteningly beautiful display. A flick of his fingers and the lightning wires danced around him before fading slowly and withdrawing back to the gloves. Naruto sighed and whipped a bead of sweat away before turning to Ino.

Her face was priceless… in fact, all three… no make that four, were stunned beyond belief.

"Oi… hey... guys! C'mon.… Mou this isn't fun…" Naruto pouted. He sighed and rolled his eyes and wandered off… knowing full well they'd snap out of it soon.

-----

_2 hours later…._

"Um.. wow…."

"Yeah…."

"Damn, Gaki's got some moves."

"arrf?"

-----

For 2 weeks team 8 had been running 18 hour days of training, running themselves ragged. Well, in the genin case that was. Anko was rather used to the training. However, on the last day, she told them quite calmly just to sleep.

"Tomorrow we're going to take a C-rank mission." Anko explained. "So I want you to be at your best. This means NO TRAINING!! Go sleep, rest but under no circumstance are you to train!" she glared at them, satisfied that they were going to disobey her no matter what. Really, did they think she wouldn't know?

"So only light training, brats." She added thoughtfully seeing their guilty looks.

"Oh, don't forget to pack everything… well… gear, food, clothing and anything else you think you might need in a sealing scroll, that way we'll move light." All three nodded and dispersed.

Their tough training had done wonders to them. Though Kiba and Ino hadn't started on ninjutsu training yet, their Tai and buki had grown exponentially as well as their overall chakra control which was currently on high chuunin, low Jounin level control. They were now able to use their weapons effectively, although not to Naruto's level.

Strength and speed had also grown greatly, particularly for Ino in strength and kiba for speed. Akamaru had also gotten marginally better with his added chakra claws. After seeing them in action the first time, Kiba admitted the polish wasn't that girlie after all.

His sister, unfortunately he reports, still teases him.

Anko smiled, proud of her genin. Although Naruto had done a lot of work with them in the weapon department, she couldn't help but be proud of his leadership skills. She chuckled, Kiba had even started calling him Taichou… ooooooh Naru was so never going to live that one down.

This C-rank would be a synch… or so she believed.

-----

"I see you didn't send clones this time, Anko." Sandaime reprimanded lightly. Anko shrugged her genin in a row beside her.

"I wanted to train them and get them at reasonable levels to take a Class C, that's all." She said bluntly, eyeing him. Sandaime seemed amused while Iruka looked like he was going to blow a casket.

"Their Too young!" the dolphin exploded.

"They've only recently become genin!! Their not ready for missions like that! Who the hell do you think you are-" Iruka abruptly stopped. For during his tirade, Anko had mysteriously disappeared. Something, no… two some things round and soft pressed into his back and two arms snaked around him.

"awwww… poor wittle Iruka-chan." Rub rub. "Don't worry Iru.kun. MY genin are ready… no? Sweet little Iru-kun! Surely your not judging my efforts, no?" Rub rub. Iruka's face was red, with a slight peeking of blood from one of his nostrils. But he would persevere, yes he would!

"GYAH!" he shook her off. "I won't have it! You are-"

"Getting a Class C as requested, Anko." Intervened Sandaime much to the sputtering shock of Iruka. He wanted to avoid blood shed via the nose.

"But... but but… but..." whined the scarred man as he tried to formulate an intelligent response.

"Listen Umino, my brats have been running 18 hour training days for the last 3 weeks, since they became genin. Don't preach to me whether or not their ready. They are my soldiers, not yours. So kindly back off!" Anko snapped at the fuming instructor. Naruto sighed softly at their behaviours, while Ino smiled and Kiba looked smug.

Ino suddenly nudged Naruto. "Hey… think they'd.. ya know…" she held up her pinky. Naruto sweat-dropped.

"Anko and Iruka? They'd kill each other before…" he held up his pinky. Ino snickered just as Anko shot them a dirty glare. But what was that? A slight tinge on her cheeks?

"Right. This is a Class C mission team 8. You're to pick up some material scrolls from waterfall and deliver it to the merchant Hatsuchi Emmero here in Konoha who is unable to do it himself do to a leg injury." Sandaime explained while Anko took the mission scroll from him.

"Haaaaiiiiii"

"Also, you have a requested deadline. Hatsuchi-san has asked for the scrolls to be delivered within 2 weeks so I suggest you leave as soon as possible." Sandaime told them. "Dismissed."

"Hai!" all four said before walking, single file, out of the mission room.

"Heh, take that Shika! Take that Haruno! We're the first team to get one nya nya!" Ino sang to herself, much to the amusement of her team. The constant training had completely destroyed every ones conceptions of each other, causing everyone to really open up when around their team. And trust, trust was also in high abundance.

"That's because we earned it, Ino-chan." Naruto told her. After a few days of cross dressing, Naruto had eventually gotten used to the role of being 'unisexual' and found it actually quite amusing to toy with people. He admitted to himself (though will never say it out loud) that the 'effeminate' nature required of him came naturally. He still, however, had problems with being himself around others of his graduation class. He used a henge on himself whenever he sensed their approach and slipped easily and swiftly back into his mask.

His team never said anything, they understood. Ino once asked why he had hidden away from everyone. Naruto smiled and told her: _"Henge into me, or rather the old me, and walk around for awhile. Don't forget to be observant."_ Ino had done just that, along with Kiba and Anko even. What she had found, was deplorable. The experience had also destroyed what ever confidence she had in the last Uchiha, after being subjected to his taunts under the guise of Naruto. She even grew to blatantly dislike Sakura, Sasuke, even her old friend Shikamaru wasn't spared. The only people she even considered being nice too these days were Shino, Hinata and Chouji… as they were the most neutral (or in Shino's case, silent).

"Right brats. Kiba, Ino meet me and Naru at the north gate after telling your parents you'll be gone for awhile. Remember, pack everything in sealing scrolls, I wanna travel light."

"Haaai." They said while running off onto the rooftops.

"C'mon Naru-kun, lets go get some dango before leaving…"

"I want Teriyaki." He stated

"They sell it at the place I'm thinking of."

"kaaay."

-----

When Ino walked into her home, she was assaulted by the disgusting visage of one Nara Shikamaru playing shogi with Chouji while their parents talking in the living room beside the foyer. She sneered and scowled when her back was turned. Without even greeting anyone she disappeared upstairs and into her room.

"Knock, Knock Ino, honey was the matter?" Her mother came in. Ino glanced at Yamanaka Hisaki with a frown.

"Nothing, just the Nara-baka is here." She answered stiffly. Her mother frowned. The Nara, Akimichi and Yamanaka family had always gotten along very well. But for the life of her, she couldn't figure out what was wrong with her daughter.

"I know what your thinking, Kaa-chan. Why do I hate Shikamaru?" Ino inquired as she set aside 3 scrolls and started sealing objects into them.

"Do you remember what I told you about my team? And how you and tou-san got offended about two members of my team?" Hisaki winced. Yes, she remembered. Ino had threatened to emancipate herself from the clan if she and Inoishi could not rid themselves of whatever vendetta they had against Miterashi Anko and Uzumaki Naruto. Oh yes, she remembered that as well.

"Shikamaru is just like you. I'm sure you'll get along great. But count me out." Hisaki bit her lip at the heavy sarcasm dripping from her daughter's voice.

"Chouji… well... he's fine… but for someone who was outclassed because of his weight could have been less biased to someone who was equally outclassed for something else. You know? But at least I can stand him better than then Nara. I have found, Mother, that I have no patients for blind prejudice people." Ino's tone was light, but they way she was manhandling her possessions and the ridged structure of her posture spoke volumes. Hisaki's baby was pissed.

"I'm sorry dear-"

"Save it. I'll believe you when it's actually true." She sneered. Ino felt, secretly, that Anko was rubbing off on her.

"I'm going on a class C; I'll be back in 2 weeks or something. Bye." She said rather abruptly, pocketing her sealed scrolls and moving past her mother in the doorway. She didn't ay anything more, leaving the air heavy and harsh, and the conversation unfinished. Ino stalked down the hallway and down the stairs, ignoring everyone in her house.

"Hey Sweetheart, I thought you were-"

SLAM!CRASH!

Inoichi stared at his front door as his little girl slammed it shut in his face with a mighty force powerful enough to shatter the ninja-proof stained glass windows. She hadn't even looked at him, much less responded. He felt a pang in his heart. What had he done this time?

"Inoishi…?" He looked over at his friends, spotting his wife on the stairs. She sighed and shook her head, retreating elsewhere.

"S-sorry… family problems." He spoke quickly. Chouza was easily pacified… but Shikaku wasn't so easily persuaded. He narrowed his eyes, and glazed at the ruined door with a frown. He noted that Shikamaru wasn't paying attention that he normally would… but a closer look showed agitation in his shoulders. What was it with kids these days?

-----

"Hey mom, going on C-class, going take extra soldier pills."

"Osu, Kiba!" Kiba sweat-dropped. His mom was so tomboyish it was painful. She was… was… like an opposite Naruto! He shuddered.

"I'll be taking some for my team too! Just in case!"

"You don't have to yell, I'm right here moron." Said a voice in his ear. Kiba yelped and turned around, glaring at the slanted eyed smirking visage of his mother. She chuckled.

"Fine, fine, just make sure you're careful with them, alright?" Kiba nodded. He was secretly glad to have his mom. Not that he would tell anyone of course. When he had first told his mom, nearly a week after being on his team, who was on his team, she took one look at him and said; _"I'm glad it's another canine. Take good care of your pack, Kiba."_ And that was it. Not another word was spoken about it.

By this time, Kiba had already done the 'walk a day in Naruto's shoes' and had been expecting his mother to be one of haters of his team-mate. Instead, she seemed almost relieved in a way. When he inquired about it all she replied with was; _"You watch him Kiba, and he'll show them what their missing."_ It was almost as if she knew something, but was refusing to tell what.

At least he didn't have Ino's problem. He sighed. Ino had done a complete 180, after the experiences gained on team 8 within the first few weeks. Afterwards, she was having problems with her family; in fact Kiba had set up a spare bedroom for her… just in case she didn't want to go home. Naruto had stocked up on spare futons as well.

"Alright, I'm gone! Akamarau!"

"Arrf!"

"Bye Kiba!"

Well... at least Ino would have to put up with her family for 2 weeks… then again, since being on Team 8 Ino had probably been too exhausted to talk to them now. Kiba hoped she would resolve her issues before they ripped her apart.

-----

"Alright, maggots!" Anko chirped at her alert genins. She grinned.

"With our speed, instead of taking one or two more days to get there, it'll take us half a day. This is why I had you pack light. Right, Formation! Kiba's point, followed by myself, Ino and then Naruto. Kiba, since you have the least stamina, you pick the pace, I'll direct you, Ino and Naruto will follow. Questions? Alright Move out!"

They moved swiftly through the dense foliage. The lack of baggage thanks to Anko's basic sealing lessons made the travel seem far quicker than it actually was. They only stopped once, with Kiba taking one soldier pill to get there. Anko loved pushing her students to the limits of what they were capable. No kitty walks in the park for them, Anko was all business and they should be too.

As they neared the Border, Anko halted her team.

"Hey!" she called stopping and waiting. Naruto frowned as they stopped by her, wondering what was going on.

"Right, I forgot something…" Multiple Sweat-drops were in abundance.

"No, no, no, here, these are your passports." She waved 3 booklets in her hand at them. Ino swiped them and handed them out, much to the dismay of their psychotic Jounin-sensei.

"One more thing, Naru-chan's team captian 'cause I said so. So everyone call him Taichou." _'hehehe.. Twerps told you you'd never live it down!'_ Naruto bowed his head in misery. What had he done to deserve this now?

"Can I call him Taisa? Kiba's already been calling him Taichou…."

"Yes!"_ 'kekekeke… oooh Naru-chan, how I revel in your misery._' Anko cackled obscenely, causing her genin to back away from her.

"Don't I get a say in this?"

"NO!" came 3 simultaneous (and one bark) shouts. Naruto sweat-dropped.

"Do I have to do anything?"

"Only if I'm knocked out or something." Anko replied. Naruto sighed, but it appeared she wasn't done yet.

"Chose your second and third." Eh!? Naru's eyes widened. Chose between Ino and Kiba? Oh he would never hear the end of it!

"Later. We have a mission to complete…" He quickly settled for. However, the flames of purgatory in his comrade's eyes said it all; This. Wasn't. Over. Why did he get stuck with the weirdest team of them all?

"Alright, keep moving!"

-----

It took them another hour at Kiba's speed to reach waterfall, but unfortunately another half an hour to get through border patrol and the guards in waterfall's main village. Kiba had whistled appreciatively the village.

"This place is a nice tourist resort, eh, Akamaru?"

"Arrf!"

"Quit goofing off, our clients this way." Anko snapped. She had been visibly agitated once entering waterfall village. Naruto attributed it to the fact that 2 ninja's were following them since entering the said village. Kiba seemed aware, but Ino was still clueless.

"mou… can we get to a hotel now? My feet hurt…" Naruto complained, pouting and using his infamous puppy eyes technique. Anko caved. Naruto inwardly smirked; worked every time!

"Fine, we'll secure two hotel rooms before getting the merchants scrolls." She huffed, inwardly annoyed that Naruto's technique worked so god damn well. Speaking of her male blond genin, Anko eyes his hair. Once preventing him from cutting it everyday, it had grown remarkably fast, now resting near shoulder length. She'd have to get him some hair ties soon. But damn… he looked like a tamer version of Yondaime.

-----

"These are the scrolls?" Anko inquired in a bored tone of voice. She eyed the 3 large scrolls and the seven small ones in the crate before them. The old man who was sending these off to his partner nodded slowly.

"There are. The larger ones are for ores and woods, the smaller ones are for fabrics and threads." He explained. But discreetly, Anko caught a steely glint in his eyes the moment they had first showed up... the old man also smelt distinctly nervous about something. And it wasn't just their presence. She frowned, the feeling in the pit of her stomach increasing. She would be watchful.

"Right. We'll pick these up tomorrow when we set off." Anko explained, shooing her genin out of the room and waving goodbye to their customer. Something… didn't add up.

"I don't like this…" muttered Kiba once they were within the safety of their hotel room. Anko nodded approvingly.

"He smelt… nervous." He elaborated. Naruto nodded.

"Someone was following us from at least 1 mile away from the village."

"I didn't notice our pursuers, but the man's eyes were shifty, and had a bad aura. He also wrung his hands in a clear sign of agitation and nervousness. He also glanced frequently at our headbands, then at our faces as if trying to identify us." Ino spoke up, earning some appreciative looks. She growled and pointed to herself.

"Yamanaka." And smirked as if that explained it all, which of course did. Anko frowned.

"Are you suggesting that he recognized us?" she asked slowly.

"That or heard of us. It's not hard to recognize a Yamanaka or an Inuzuka."

"What should we do then, abandon the mission?" Naruto asked plainly, with a small pout. Anko shook her head.

"We could, if we had solid proof, but without substantial evidence that something foul is going on, we continue our mission. Our pursuers could be Waterfall shinobi keeping track of their tourists; their fairly known for paranoia. But be on edge just in case." Her genin sighed and nodded.

"C'mon Kiba… lets leave the girls room…" Naruto said, standing up and heading to the door. Kiba followed him with an inquisitive frown.

"Shouldn't you be staying then?"

"KIBA!" Naruto roared and punched him in the arm just as the Inuzuka fled out the door laughing.

-----

Naruto knew, instinctively upon wakening that today was going to be a very bad day. He groaned and rolled over on his bed, not wanting to get up. Peering over his shoulder revealed a still sleeping Kiba with Akamaru sneaking up on him, ready to pounce and wake him up. Naruto huffed and whined.

"ARRRRGH AKAMARU!" said loudmouth blew his top, racing out of his bed, heedless that he was nearly naked and chasing after his puppy. Naruto pulled the covers over his head in an effort not to be noticed. Between the barks and loud cursing of Kiba he was sure their female companions were up by now.

"ACK!" Naruto peered over his blanket. Apparently Kiba wasn't very graceful in the mornings, as case and point he tripped over the rug. Naruto snickered, watching as Akamaru looked at him and started wagging his tail before jumping on his bed and burrowing his way into Naruto's blankets and body.

"Oh sure… use me as a shield." The blond mumbled as he cuddled the small warm body. Kiba got up and stalked over to him, looking murderous.

"A…. Ka…. Ma…. Ru….!" Naruto yelped and bolted out of his bed, the white puppy secure in his arms and ran to the other side of the room.

"Whaaaa.. kiba wait! It's considered animal cruelty ya know!"

"…. Get back here….. YOU!" Kiba dived at them. Naruto screeched and bolted for the door grasping the handle and wrenching it open. He tripped, fell, landed on his stomach and released Akamaru.

"Run! Run Akamaru! Don't worry about me! I'll survive! Live Akamaru! Go! You must! You must go on!" He cried as the evil oppressor and tyrant Kiba loomed closer. Akamaru whined and looked at him, before barking and running away. Naruto sweat-dropped.

"I didn't mean it…" he whispered before tensing.

"MuahahahMuahahahahMUAHAHAHAH!!" a dark shadow leered over him holding a rusty kunai while laughing evilly. Naruto screamed horrifically (though not too loudly) and fainted as his spirit fled through his mouth and into the afterlife! Died, from fright! Such a tragic death…

Kiba was still laughing diabolically.

And standing in the hallway, not a few feet from them were two bleary eyed females.

"I'm going back to bed." Ino.

"hhnnnnnnnnn too early." Anko.

Akamaru had slipped into the girl's room before they themselves re-entered and closed the door. Kiba glared at the offending obstacle.

"I'll get you Akamaru… and your little friends too…."

-----

By mid morning, Team 8 had set out north again, to do a bit of sight seeing and so that Anko could take them to a place where there were some rare poisonous snakes that they could harvest this time of year.

"Technically speaking we have almost 2 weeks before we have to be back. So I'll be teaching you guys about the different properties of the snake venom we're going to harvest." They were walking at a sedate pace through a thin boreal forest, keeping an eye out for the elusive albino leopard patterned snake that Anko was searching for.

"This snake's venom is largely used for assignations, as it can turn the smallest wound into a gushing stream, largely because not only does it affect the surrounding area, but caries in the blood stream as well. Therefore, not only with the initial wound not close, but any wounds on the body current and future will not close unless the poison is removed." Anko explained to her group. She noticed that Ino seemed the most fascinated with the prospect.

"Anko… what about… um…" she blushed. Anko raised an eyebrow. Ino huffed.

"What about menstrual cycles?" Anko blinked and nearly laughed at the grossed out expressions on the male genin's faces.

"I think that it would cause the women to continue shedding, which... would probably be bad. You know, I've never really thought about it. I'll experiment on a female prisoner when I get the chance." She said offhandedly. Her genin froze, sharing equally astonished and horrified looks.

"Remind me never to piss sensei off…" Naruto mumbled softly, earning nods of agreements from his companions. Suddenly Naruto stiffened, pushing the startled Ino in front of him, away from him, causing her to fall forwards while he grabbed kiba and lurched backwards. Just in time, as several kunai impacted their previous position.

Anko didn't bother turning around, she instead sent several kunai into the bushes at the intruder and running back to he genin, weapon at hand. She cursed for being lax. She then cursed again as her eyes widened at the Kunai that nearly hit Naruto.

Exploding tags.

"DUCK!" she screamed, covering Ino as Naruto did the same for Kiba and Akamaru. There was a flash of light; darkness and Team 8 knew no more.

-----

Coming into wakefulness wasn't an experience Naruto wanted to have anytime soon. Yep, it was a bad day. He mentally sighed, keeping his breathing as slow and regular as possible and taking stock of his surroundings. His chakra sense felt 7 individuals aside from his self.

He frowned. 4 of those chakra patterns were unidentifiable. Meaning, the enemy. So which one of his team had escaped? He concentrated, letting his breathing pick up slightly as a result. He recognized Ino and Anko easily… and there, Kiba…. but no Akamaru. He hoped that the little pooch wasn't dead.

Feeling around with his fingers, he realized he was tied up, hands and feet to a tree. Bound and gagged was the expression. Actually, it was more like shackled, even his fingers were tied. This ruled out bandits, as they hadn't the intelligence to tied fingers together.

He spent several minutes then, relaxing slightly, slowing his breathing again and listening. At first he could hear the crack of logs and the sizzle of branches, meaning someone had a fire going. He also heard people mumbling softly, the sound of objects being discarded and several frustrated noises were made preceding the objects. Naruto realized they were going through their stuff, searching for something.

After several minutes, Naruto finally started hearing what he was searching for. Breathing. Although he knew his team was alive, he knew not what their states were. Kiba and Ino, it seemed, were unconscious due to the steady slow rhythm of intake he could hear. Anko's breathing was slightly forced and slow, meaning she was awake like he was. Naruto mentally patted his back. Now, for visual intake.

He allowed his eyelids to open a crack and take note of the lighting. It was dark out, with only the flickering light of the fire 7 feet to his left. He tilted his head slightly and strained his limited vision further left. What he saw made his blood run cold.

Anbu masked ninja… with Iwa symbols tattooed into their arms. Cold, merciless fear slammed into Naruto, and he bit his lip to prevent from making a noise.

"Easy…" came an incredibly soft mummer to his immediate right. He took a slow soft deep breath and let it out. Anko was right, now wasn't the time to lose his head. He studied the Anbu, who he now realized was missing a member. His eyes widened.

"It would appear 2 of you are awake now." Naruto felt Anko stiffen beside him. The others jerked their heads to their prisoners and 2 of them abandoned the sealed scrolls and came to join their comrade.

"Make that 3, the little girl has woken up too." Naruto couldn't see Ino, but he could hear her soft cursing.

He opened his eyes further and looked in front of him. He could sea Bear and Lizard from the looks of their masks. He couldn't see the one behind them, but he could see the one standing over by their gear had the mask of a Mouse**. Kuma**,** Sekieki **and **Nezu** respectively.

The one behind them moved, and stood facing them. Naruto didn't catch his movements because he hadn't been paying attention. Looking at, what appeared to be the Commander of this squad, Naruto noted he was wearing a Goat mask. **Yagi**.

Anko finally spoke.

"Why have you captured us?" She demanded harshly, her gaze terrifying. 3 of the Anbu bristled at her tone, one of which seemed unusually angry. But the Commander remained calm. He did not answer her question. Naruto tilted his head slightly.

"Yagi-san…. What was the reason behind ambushing us as opposed to approaching us? And why, for that matter, have you been following us since before we entered waterfall, which happens to be neutral territory. Acting in the manor you have is a breach of the treaties signed after the second shinobi war, and as such will cause an international incident between Konoha and Iwa. Now, I ask again Yagi-san… Why have you gone to this measure when it is not needed?"

There was silence after this statement. He could feel burning eyes on him, but paid no heed. He instead stared intently at the eye slits of the Yagi masked Anbu before them. The commander stared back at him as well.

"This is true, Konoha shinobi-san. However, we received reports of a konoha spy in waterfall, targeting Iwa."

"WHAT!?" Anko exploded, blistering with rage.

"That's Absurd! You're just making fucking excuses!" Naruto knew that if he didn't shut Anko up now, something bad would happen.

"Shut up, you pathetic worthless scum!" Snarled Sekieki. Naruto's eyes widened then narrowed something in which the commander noted privately.

"If anyone's making the fucking excuses its you! _Konoha shinobi._" Naruto mentally sighed… great… a patriot from the second great shinobi war, which Iwa lost.

"Leave the past behind." Naruto spoke out coldly, glaring at Sekieki. "After all, Laws are silent in war."

"First Shinobi war, aftermath, Shodai Mizukage." Yagi suddenly spoke up, citing the quote that Naruto had spoken. Said whiskered boy blinked and nodded at the older man, respecting his knowledge. Sekieki looked ready to burst, he was so infuriated. Although his mask hid his facial features, Naruto could in fact tell the man was pissed, he oozed rage.

""I apologise for my comrades behaviour" Yagi spoke to Naruto, not to Anko. "However, our Intel came from an intercepted message from Konoha to the spy that was decoded. Therefore, we must have the scrolls…. And if you do not tell us where they are, we will be forced to interrogate you on the spot." Narutos eyes widened. Ino gasped and Anko looked pale.

After a few moments of silence, Naruto sighed.

"… I am Sorry as well Yagi… but I cannot give the scrolls, they are our mission…. Therefore, I chose Interrogation." Ino gasped and Anko looked pained, torn between yelling Naruto off, and being proud of him.

"You can't be serious, Baka" Ino hissed, but was swiftly silenced by a menacing step by Sekieki.

"Who ever said we would interrogate him, little miss?" that same, irritating sneering tone that Naruto hated with a passion. Anko snarled.

"Don't you fucking dare harm my students?" She shrieked and immediately started to struggle. A part of Anko knew this wasn't how a Jounin of her stature was supposed to behave… but the thought of her genin getting harmed chilled her to the bone in a way she hadn't thought possible. _She cared about them._ She couldn't afford to lose them.

Unfortunately, that was the last of her thoughts as Kuma came behind her, and with a swift chop to the neck, silenced her. Naruto shivered.

"Sensei…" Ino whimpered. Naruto could now see her, shaking pitifully. Beyond her, he could see kiba which in turn made him cold. Kiba had sustained injuries, but he was obscured, so Naruto couldn't tell the extent. He had to find a way out of this situation!

--**Flash--**

"_Do I have to do anything?"_

"_Only if I'm knocked out or something." Anko replied._

--**Back**--

Naruto gulped. That meant he was Captian now. He didn't like the odds of this… he was going to have to kill the Anbu… but could he do it? He had the element of surprise… but …. _'No! I have to be firm. I have to get them out of here. Please… please forgive me._' Naruto moved the shackles that were on his wrists and dug the sharp edge into his right wrist. he carefully suppressed his chakra bit by bit, as if he were losing energy… it was painstakingly slow, but did not alert the Anbu. He knew that without the one handed seals, summoning his cutting blade would be difficult, but he could do it.

Naruto watched with horror as genjutsu after genjutsu was used on Ino, who refused to give up any information. The blond felt proud of his fellow blond in this aspect. The Yamanaka would not break easily. But then things got ugly.

"You stupid bitch!" Sekieki snarled, striking her with the back of his hand, splitting open Ino's lip. Naruto winced and watched on, still moulding a suppressed amount of miniscule chakra in his wrist. Sekieki drew out a blade, tipped in some white substance.

"Do you know what this is, little girl? It's a rare poison from an albino snake found around here….. Oh so you do know! How delightful, Konoha scum." Ino's eyes were wide and she was shaking. Naruto had gone shock still at see the blade. He wanted to move, really… but he couldn't. All he could do was watch the blade decent onto Ino's face.

Blood sprayed… from head to chin. Naruto saw red.

A Massive killing intent flared into the area, a black dagger fell into Naruto's hand, slicing like butter through metal, freeing his hands and fingers. Nezu and Kuma raced towards him as he stood up. The black dagger lengthened, turning from dagger to sword in a manner of seconds.

Nezu and Kuma lost their arms… then their legs…… then their heads.

Red eyes peaked under heady blond eyelids at the remaining, startled and terrified Anbu. Sekieki and Yagi, trapped under a technique that relied on pure killing intent, which naruto had in abundance. The Kanashibari no jutsu.

"Mistake." He said darkly, as the killing intent mounted, the trees and wind bowing in fright. A great and evil chakra filled the air, stupefying the others as red bubbled onto his skin. Naruto moved.

He was a blur of angry red as Yagi was cut in half at the waist, then at the neck, leaving Sekieki alone. Naruto blurred again, heedless of the blood everywhere, yet not a single drop on him.

"Torture lesson No. 1…" he intoned, Sekieki gathered his wits and started a sequence of seals, and before finding he had no hands. The man looked shocked, staring at his amputated limbs in horror. He suddenly fell sideways, staring down as at his amputated calf. Looking up, Sekieki saw the most horrendous thing in his life. A monster of red chakra. He screamed as Naruto Stabbed him repeatedly cutting limbs off liberally before finally taking his head.

The element of surprise worked. Naruto's breathing was ragged as the realization kicked in.

He had killed.

He had used Kyuubi's chakra.

Ino was dying

Anko was unconscious

Kiba was wounded

And he was alone.

Naruto stared down at the black blade he held in his hand. The accompaniment sword to the shinigami dagger held in his left wrist. He had purchased it not too long ago. He never thought…. It was really just for show… he never really thought… he'd use it for real…

"Arrf! Arf Arf Wuff!" Naruto looked up, red chakra fading fast as he gazed into the brown eyes of a little worse of wear, but perfectly safe Akamaru.

"Were you hiding this entire time?" The dog nodded. Naruto swayed back and forth on his feet, as if he was going to faint before snapping out of it.

"Akamaru, go get me my green scroll, now." He ordered as he resealed his sword. He walked slowly over to Ino and Kiba, deeming their injuries the neediest. Ino had already passed out from blood loss.

He kneeled shakily, making swift hand seals and watching as his hands glowed green and he pressed it over Ino's head. The cut had gone right over her left eye. Naru whimpered as he stopped the blood flow, but the wound refused to close. He sighed, leaving the wound a moment and opening his scroll. Biting his thumb he took out bandages, suture thread and needles, as well as two pouches.

"Akamaru, bring the scrolls over here one by one for me." He said, knowing the faithful dog would obey, if only to keep the animal from being useless.

Naruto turned back to Ino's wound, taking a blue pill from one of the pouches and crunching it up before forcing the unconscious woman to eat it. He then set his suture needles to work, sowing up her wound to close it as much as possible and bandaging her. Head wound bled a lot. His med-nin techniques could keep her from bleeding for a few hours at a time before having to be reapplied, but the poison reduced that time by half.

Once she was taken care of to the best of his abilities at the moment, he turned to Kiba. He paled. Kiba had a nasty side wound that made Naruto cringe. At least he wasn't poisoned, had it looked like one of the Anbu had pressed gauze to it to stem the bleeding. Likely Yagi. Naruto shook and utter out a helpless sob at the memory.

He wouldn't look over there… he had to concentrate on his team now. Be remorseful after. He took in several shaky breaths, noting that Kiba's wound had clotted nicely. In fact, upon closer inspection, wasn't that deep.

Naruto healed him as much as he dared before bandaging him up. He couldn't afford to waste energy at the moment. They needed to flee, and fast. They were far too near Iwa's borders to be safe. His mind when into overdrive while working and freeing his team-mates.

He stood up shakily, and made the mistake of looking behind him at the carnage he created. Naruto shook and paled before running to a bush and puking. Gods… he had really done that... hadn't he?

"Arf! arf!" Naruto looked up. Akamaru seemed mad at him.

"….r-right… w-we n-need t-t-too lee-eave…" He managed to say, his teeth clattering in invisible cold. He created a familiar cross shaped seal and created about 30 clones. His plan was simple, but he needed plenty of diversions. With snake, boar, dragon and Ram, Naruto released the weight seals on his armour, motioning the others to do the same.

2 clones pick up Kiba and Anko. Naruto replaced all the sealed scrolls on his body and picked up Ino, as she had the worst injury.

"You know what to do." He said softly. Before leaving, he left his headband behind with the clones.

Taking to the treetops, Naruto fled eastward.

-----


	7. 06 Lackadaisical

**Iron**

Standard Disclaimer still applies.

_**Authors Note:**_** College has started up again, and due to my courses, time will be limited to spend on Iron and Jaguar. **_NO_** they are not 'unfinished' forever, and **_NO_** I will not be discontinuing them, I am merely stating that the likelihood of a chapter appearing every few weeks is slim to none. **I may** write smaller chapters rather than larger, to accommodate the demand for readers, but do not expect any miracles.**

_This Chapter is RAW_**  
**

_Previous chapter heading:_

Katzenjammer:_A hangover; anxiety or jitters; a discordant clamor._

----------

Brown eyes peaked open in twilight before a following loud, pained groan erupted from a harsh and dried voice. Anko didn't like wakening up, at least not today. She vaguely tried to remember what the last thing was, but was having difficulty.

'_There's no aftertaste in my mouth… so this isn't a hangover…. Now what-'_

--Flash--

_A part of Anko knew this wasn't how a Jounin of her stature was supposed to behave… but the thought of her genin getting harmed chilled her to the bone in a way she hadn't thought possible. She cared about them. She couldn't afford to lose them. _

_Unfortunately, that was the last of her thoughts as Kuma came behind her, and with a swift chop to the neck, silenced her._

--Back--

'_The Anbu! Oh shit!_' Anko bolted up and looked around warily. This wasn't the forest she remembered. She grabbed a Kunai from her holster, heedless of the blanket that was covering her scantily clad body.

"Anko-nee-chan?" Came a soft voice from her side. She whipped around, ready to strike before blue eyes stopped her. Blue, hollow eyes. Scared eyes. Terrified eyes…. _Resigned_ eyes. She narrowed in suspicion. He was pale, when normally tan; he had bags under his eyes and looked exhausted. There was blood on his left shoulder and sleeves but looked unharmed. Anko calmed down enough to take another look at her surroundings.

Thinner forest, but salt air. So they weren't near Iwa anymore. They were near the ocean… that either meant far north in Waterfall country, or somewhere eastern. Judging by the Humidity, they were Far East.

"Report." She croaked. Naruto nodded, but instead of obeying, when to fetch a flask of water for her. She took small sips to wet her pallet before nodding back to him.

"Shortly after you were detained, they started to interrogate Ino. Ino held them off. I unsealed one of my chakra daggers on my wrists. Ino was struck with poisoned knife; I came out of my bindings. Used _it's_ chakra, ultimately performed kanashibari no jutsu because of the massive killing intent, and took all four out." Here Naruto looked like he swallowed a lemon, his face was twisted and sour, but not in distaste for the action, Anko could bet.

"Aftermath?"

"I used fortified clones as mass distraction to herd away any potential pursuers. Had one of them take my headband with a slash south west into river country before dispelling, leaving the headband. That way they cannot blame Konoha for rogue nins." Anko nodded, thinking that was mighty cleaver of him.

"Headed East, kept to the borders and midway countries. Angled south to avoid Kumo. Kiba woke up not too long ago… It's only been a day…" At this Anko grew disbelieving.

"Bullshit."

"I took off my armor weights, and poured chakra into my legs. I also took everyone into rivers and lakes to hide our scent. Akamaru was helpful in finding bodies of water but we didn't stop for more than a few minutes. Kiba woke up a few hours ago, I sent him hunting." Anko nodded. She, with Naruto's help got herself standing.

"Medic report." She demanded. Naruto complied.

"Myself, bruised and cut wrists, healed. Yourself, fractured tibia, healed, blow to the head and minor concussion, healed. Kiba, flesh wound stomach and solar plexus, healed, Broken Ribs 6 and 7, partially healed. Ino…. Minor lacerations solar plexus, unhealed, severe head wound across left eyes, unhealed." He said, his voice cracking in emotion.

"Why isn't Ino…"

"Rare Albino snake." Came Naruto's answer before Anko could finish her initial sentence. Said Jounin Kunoichi paled dramatically, looking ghostly in the flickering light of their small fire.

"I've been giving her blood replenishing pills very few hours, and have forcefully closed her head wound with thread. Most medics know a technique that can stop the flow of blood… but it only works for a few hours before her wounds start bleeding profusely again… head wounds do that. She won't clot either." Naruto murmured. Anko nodded as Naruto guided her to their prone team-mate. Ino looked ethereal, lying there with her hair crowning her head. If it weren't for the bloody bandages, Anko thought she would have made an angle there.

"Nee-chan… can you make Miso soup? I need to get something more substantial into Ino." Anko nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now…. I can extract the poison once we get to a hotel." Naruto told her. Anko nodded. Naruto would need a sterilized place to do it, not in a makeshift camp full of germs that could jeopardize the process. She looked over the scrolls and pulled out one of her own containing camping supplies. She got busy working over the small fire, waiting for Kiba to come back with Akamaru and for Naruto to finish checking Ino.

"Oi… we're not that far from the ocean…" Came a familiar voice. Anko warily looked up to see Kiba holding 4 fish and one hare. He looked pained as he walked towards Anko, depositing the meat with a wince.

"Go to Naruto and get healed completely." She ordered in a clipped tone before turning back to the miso soup she was boiling and started to gut the fish and hare. Their first mission had gone from C-class to A-class…. And probably, S-class as it involved one of their enemy nations, their ninja and an alleged spy. She grit her teeth.

Someone in Konoha would pay, and someone in Iwa would pay. No one harms her genin.

-----------

"Naruto…?" Kiba whispered. They were on watch duty, Anko having gone back to sleep. In truth, Kiba was on duty, and Naruto wouldn't sleep. The Inuzuka didn't know how to handle his team-mate now. He had changed, and it didn't look like a good change. Kiba frowned and walked to Naruto who was sitting upright in his bedroll. There was no point to tents when the night was clear and warm like this.

"Taichou?" He murmured, sitting beside him. It took awhile for his eyes to adjust, but finally he could see Naru's face. He was crying.

"I see blood, Kiba." Kiba frowned at the boy's response. Naruto was staring at his hands.

"I see a Hero." Kiba responded with. Naruto rose up to meet his eyes. The Inuzuka found himself drowning in those burning sapphire eyes. For a moment they stared at each other.

"I killed people."

"You did it to save your precious people." Kiba responded with.

"I enjoyed it."

"You felt vindictive because they hurt you too. That's normal."

"I'm a monster though."

"Do you regret it?" Naruto blinked, caught flatfooted by the random question. But he answered him, none the less.

"They must have had precious people too… I liked Yagi too…. But their gone now…" Naruto's voice burned. He became smaller and smaller, more vulnerable with every word, his voice creaking with emotion.

"Do you regret it?" Kiba asked again, patiently.

"I should have knocked them unconscious… I should have… I shouldn't have…"

"Do you regret it?"

"With all my heart." The blond boy cried, stifling his sobs behind his fist.

"Monsters don't know regret." The blond paused, staring at his dog friend.

"If you left them alive, we would be hunted down. Konoha would be in danger, Iwa would make a big fuss… maybe even go to war over the incident. People do foolish things. Yes they probably had precious people; yes Killing is bad but….Naru-taichou." Kiba eyed him.

"Once you no longer regret it. When you kill needlessly, then you are no longer human."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but Kiba cut him off.

"Kill only when you must, kill only if there is no other way to protect your precious people. But if you can, don't kill."

"Part of our job is to kill indiscriminately." Naruto whispered in protest, curling into himself. Kiba nodded.

"Yes. But you have rights, rights to refuse a mission if you don't agree with it."

"Sometimes I won't be able to."

"Someone will have to do those things. It is rare, to get a mission to assassinate a good person. There is always the lingering struggle, the lingering question. Is this the right thing? The truth is, all of us must face that question, all of us must face the line between emotionless and emotion. Don't forget to feel because you're scared."

"I don't know what to do…" Naruto mumbled, Kiba was certain he was crying again. The Inuzuka sighed, wrapping an arm around Naruto and bring him to his chest, holding him tightly. Secretly hoping no one was around to witness this.

Naruto cried into Kiba's chest, thankful for the comfort offered, but not for the foolish girl moment.

"Kiba….?"

"Yea?"

"Men don't hug men." They separated rather quickly. Kiba stalked off to his post while Naruto re-arranged himself in his bed roll.

"Never talk about this again?"

"Bingo." Was the reply. Naruto grinned and settled down to sleep for the first time in 24 hours.

"Wake me if Ino shows any-"

"Yeah yeah, go to sleep Naruto."

And he did, this time with a settled heart. The Nightmares were few and sparse.

Anko wished she had a camera. She grinned under her bedroll. Absolutely priceless.

---------

"Alright, listen up. We're not too far from Nami no kuni, so we're going to head there, full speed and get a hotel there. I'll send a message to Hokage-sama once we're there as well. So hurry up and get ready." Anko snapped irritably. Truth be told, she hadn't slept much. None of them had. Though Naruto looked much better than he had that night.

Naruto would be the one carrying Ino, with Kiba beside him ready to help him if they stopped. Anko was up front with Akamaru in her jacket (much to the dog's pleasure, sick pervert animal) they ran in a triangular formation, heading towards Nami no Kuni. Anko knew the place was in economic depression, but restocking on supplies would be cheap. It was a risk, but Naruto needed to heal Ino's grievous wounds in a secure place.

So they ran, weights off, each one hoping Ino would make it through. Naruto sighed, looking at the sleeping girl on his back. He felt horrible. It was his fault that Ino was injured, and probably traumatized no doubt thanks to him. He was the one that chose Interrogation; he was the one that sentenced her to that.

"Arrf!"

Heads looked up at the proclamation to the sight of the ocean and a half completed bridge. Anko smiled.

"We're here!" She called out, coming to stop at the waters edge.

"Kiba, remember the water walk exercise?" Kiba groaned, picking up Akamaru, who had leapt from Anko's jacket to race over to him. Yes he remembered, it took him the longest to master it… he eyed the ravine they were going to cost.

"I'm too cheap for a boat." Anko explained with a nasty grin. Kiba scowled while Naruto let out a weary chuckle.

"Alright! Let's go!" She started running across the water, as if it were land. Kiba grumbled about immature jounin before following with Naruto hot on his heels. The water walking was only for about 10 minutes before they met land again, but they were quite exhausted, or Kiba was. Anko didn't seem to mind it, and Naruto was panting as he was carrying for two.

They were watched warily by people as they reached the main town. Anko ignored them, but Kiba and Naruto had difficulty doing so. They watched the poor and suffering with sadness. Naruto especially. He knew what it was like to starve.

"How much for a few nights?" Both genin were jerked out of their thoughts as Anko asked a hotel receptionist her question. They didn't even remember entering the building.

"30 ryu a night…" came the timid response. Anko blinked.

"If I give you 100 ryu a night, will you give us an extra clean room, a wake up call every morning? As well as bandages?" the receptionist looked like she would go into shook, but she nodded anyways. Secretly Naruto smiled, Anko had tripled the price out of sympathy and pity, while making it look like a necessity.

"It'll be about half an hour to prepare for a room like that. But I can get you the bandages…" Anko nodded, dishing out the payments 4 nights, seemed like a plan. They could also recuperate a lot of their spent energy.

Naruto set Ino down on a hair and tended to her injury yet again. Anko winced, as in the daylight she could see now how horrible looking her wound really was. Head wounds bled so much. Anko shuddered, hoping her genin would pull though with both eyes.

"Ma'am?" Anko swiveled her head to look at the timid receptionist. She nodded, taking the bandages from the woman's hands. The girl glanced at Ino and bit her lip.

"I'll get some hot water too…. It looks like you might need it…"

"Make it luke warm water, Please." Naruto called from the lounge. The receptionist nodded.

"And please, have it sent to our room when it's finished."

"Hai!"

The silence was unbearable. Naruto seemed to occupy himself by gathering his med seal scroll and taking out items, counting what he had, what he could use, what herbs he had with him. He was mumbling what appeared to be poison removal procedures whilst muttering random things that didn't make much sense. Then again, Anko didn't know medical jargon that well.

She looked over at Kiba who was sitting on a couch with Akamaru in his lap, putting the dog softly, his gaze wandering and glassy. He seemed to be thinking abut something and biting his lip every once in awhile, glancing back and forth from Naruto and Anko while Akamaru seemed to offer some sort of commentary to his thoughts in soft wisps and barks.

Anko took stock of herself as well. She was silent, only saying things that needed to be said, and never going beyond that. Otherwise, she was standing there… looking lost. She sighed, in retrospect, her lack of decorum in the situation left much to be desired. She had failed her team.

She couldn't imagine how Naru could be feeling.

"Ma'am? Your rooms are ready now. Room 10 and room 11."

"Arigato." Anko bowed back politely to the receptionist and signaled her team to gather their things and follow.

"I hope that girl will be okay.." Anko's sharp ears head the last, unfortunate, mutter of the receptionist. In fact, her whole team minus Ino heard her. They were all thinking the same things.

Anko sighed, looking at the rooms. For what they were paying, and the economy situation, this was all hey could get.

"Anko, post outside. Kiba, post hallway. No on enters until I say." Naruto suddenly barked out, slamming the door in their faces. Anko blinked her expression angry before Kiba silenced her with an exasperated look.

"He's the medic, moron."

"Ahou!"

----------

Kiba was getting restless. He didn't want to state the obvious, but Naruto had shut them out 4 hours ago. It was now nighttime, the sounds of the poor city having died for the twilight. He sighed, shuffling his feet and paced the door some more. He felt like crying, really. He was useless. Useless, Useless, Useless.

Running a hand through his hair once more, Kiba glanced at the door and sighed once more. Akamaru was asleep in the other room; Anko was sulking on the roof. Kiba cussed softly under his breath. He couldn't even _hear_ anything in the room. That was had irked him the most. It was silent… silent like a hospital; which irritated him since he hated hospitals and hated waiting. Patients wasn't his big thing, rushing head first was his thing.

Curse time! All Kiba could think about was the team if Ino didn't make it. Which he scolded himself was foolish, since her wound wasn't life-threatening. Although, he poison was making her bleed, and she might bleed out… no! Stop being a moron! Naruto is like… like… jounin level! And knows a lot of medicine. Ino will be fine.

But what if she looses the eye? Kiba didn't think he could bear looking her in the face if she lost her eye. Would she quit being a ninja? No, not Ino, she was too strong for that, and too stubborn, even Kiba would admit that. He moaned and grabbed his hair, turning back around his worn path and glanced back at the door, meeting weary cerulean eyes before resuming pacing.

He stopped. Turned back. Blinked. Rubbed his eyes to ensure they weren't playing tricks on him before gasping.

"How is she? Is she okay, Naruto-taichou? Please tell me it was a success?" the incredibly weary nin grew a malicious look in his eyes.

"Why Kiba-kun…" he stated slyly. "If this is what you're like with injuries… I'd hate to be around for the birth of your children…" Naruto grew a Cheshire grin. Kiba stuck out his tongue. Naruto's face grew serious before sighing.

"She'll be okay. It's too early to tell if she'll see out of that eye, but I'm confident she will. She's healed now, I had to create some antidote, but it's slow working. And she'll need a lot of rest. Quite a few days I believe."

"Good, I'll send a messenger bird now to Hokage-sama and alert him to the situation." Anko said from behind Kiba, causing the poor Inuzuka to jump and squeal.

"Don't. Do. That!"

"Ooooh? Do what, this?" Kiba attacked his sides with Mr. Tickle fingers causing Kiba to immediately shy away with a furious glare. Naruto giggled softly.

"You can see her, by the way." They nodded, as Naruto hung, leaning against the doorway for support, they entered the room. They didn't tread far, just looking. A few buckets of water with blood and specks of a strange pearl like liquid scattered about the room. There was a bloody bandage pile on a chair and several scrolls with strange seals written on them spread about on the bureaus.

Ino, however, was still angelic. Her pallor had given way to a healthy color, her cheeks once again full of life. Her face was bandaged neatly, no longer with blood splotches. She was clean too… like she had been bathed. She was wearing a sleeping gown as well.

"Tell her Anko undressed her…. She'll be too embarrassed if she knew it was me…" Naruto explained. Anko gave him a curious look before nodding and signaling to Kiba, Naruto was too tired to notice, but she had given him some silent instruction. Kiba nodded and headed to the door.

"Naruto, I'll clean up. You go get some rest." He nodded, going without protest. He didn't get far before Kiba picked him up and carried him. Naruto scolded.

"I am not an invalid."

"No, but you're probably too exhausted to move very much." Kiba countered. Naru sighed, conceding defeat. He allowed Kiba to carry him into the room opposite the girls. He was in fact, really tired. So tired, that he didn't notice Kiba had taken them to their bathroom and into the tub until he started to undress him.

"H-hey!"

"Quit you're belly-aching. I don't want to breathe in the scent of stale blood when I'm sleeping." Naruto opened his mouth to refute him… but just couldn't find the effort. With a heated face, he allowed Kiba to undress him, bath, wash and dry him before redressing him in a pair of pajamas and tucking him in, literally.

"Hehe… now I have blackmail material…" Kiba chuckled against the glare he was receiving. Kiba took out a Kunai, noting how Naruto tensed and silently handed it too him.

"Under your pillow… just in case.." Naru managed a small smile in thanks before drifting off into sleep, too tired to care about the day's events.

Kiba meanwhile, turned to Akamaru and called him over with a soft whistle. The sleepy dog came obediently waiting.

"Watch over him tonight… wake me if anything bad happens." Akamaru nodded and jumped unto the blonde's bed, snuggling under the covers and under the waiting arms and body heat of an unknowing Uzumaki.

---------

When Naruto opened his eyes, he knew instinctively that he'd been asleep for a long time. The room smelt stale, his mouth felt stale. He groaned softly rolling onto his back and yawning. Upon moving, he felt a small furry body pressed up into his. Shifting around had awakened Akamaru who had settled onto Naruto's chest and promptly fell back to sleep. Naru blinked at the puppy, wondering when he had hijacked his bed.

"If you hadn't saved her, I would have collected her soul." Naruto shivered. It was true. If Naruto hadn't had a supply of blood replenishing pills, med skills and hyper speed… Ino would have bled out.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head." Naruto stretched and looked at Anko at his door. She was smiling.

"You've been asleep 3 days Naruto."

"Fox charka does a number on my body… that and running on empty for 2 days plus speed enhancing and healing…"

"But it's because of fox you didn't die of charka exhaustion. Ino woke up 18 hours after you went to bed. She's been in a right state… a bit weak, but that was to be expected. I haven't let her leave her room though."

"She shouldn't even be moving around." Naruto murmured, snuggling into his covers and gently petting Akamaru.

"Too stubborn, so I've allowed her at least to walk around her room. Though I think she got the point the moment she got light headed." Naru groaned.

"Ugh, I'm not awake enough to deal with her. What about the message?"

"Hokage-sama sent two Anbu medics who are checking her over right now. He said to take a vacation as it were. Though, he wants Ino back as soon as possible." Naruto nodded. It seemed strange that Sarutobi-hijiji would send medics, only for them to stay where they were. Seeing his pensive face, Anko explained.

"There was a bridge builder that came to Konoha asking for aid as he builds his bridge. They're sending a team. Hokage-sama asked if we could spare any members of ours to aid them should they need it. The Anbu are leaving today, and the team sent with the bridge builder should be arriving tomorrow." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"That's unconventional." Anko nodded.

"Well, the man paid for a C rank, quantity and quality in this case." Naruto nodded.

"Just a C-rank, right?" he asked slyly. Anko rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, can you send one of the Anbu in here?" the purple haired woman raised an eyebrow.

"She shouldn't stay away from a proper hospital any longer than necessary. We can rule her out for aid with the Konoha team that's coming."

"You want the Anbu to take her home." Naruto nodded solemnly. Anko sighed. "She won't like that."

"Yeah... Also, I have to give them the medical report I took during the day light hours last time I was awake." Anko nodded, setting out to fetch one of the elite Special Forces members for Naruto. Said blue eyed boy didn't have to wait long.

"You wanted to see me, Uzumaki-san?" Came a neutral voice. Naruto was secretly relieved that this particular Anbu was friendly.

"Hai, Risu-san." Naruto responded to the squirrel masked man.

"This scroll…" he said, pointing to the table side where Kiba had dumped his pocket belongings. An innocent small green scroll lied there.

"…Contains my medical report for the hospital staff for all members of my team, as well as our canine companion. Also… Risu-san… when you return to Konoha, please take Yamanaka-san with you. She needs-"

"Immediate detoxification and bed rest for the next week. We're medics as well, Uzumaki-san. As her present medic, you have power of attorney in this case and thus your request shall be done." Naruto sighed in relief.

"Arigato, Risu. She should be able to travel, however you might want to wait until she's sedated and carry her… or she'll be stubborn and insist she walk herself." Naruto explained with a smile.

"Noted." Naruto nodded in dismissal for the Anbu who bowed and left silently.

"Power of attorney? I thought I got that by being her Sensei…: Anko complained from the door. Naruto chuckled.

"Partially true, however in this situation, as a combat medic and the only combat medic on this team with credentials not only am I responsible for everyone's health, but for this situation, politically speaking I outrank you." Now, Anko felt really weird when he said that.

"So… let me get this straight… you're a genin…. But you're a jounin medic-"

"Chuunin medic, I may have jounin knowledge, but my ability is only chuunin. Charka control isn't that great ya know." Anko looked horribly confused.

"So how do you outrank me again?"

"You're a tokubetsu jounin. Tokubetsu jounin are jounin who, although have the rank of jounin, are like skilled chuunin's with specialties that are above normal jounin. For you your stealth and assassination. So your medic abilities are like genin almost. Hence why, in the medic field, I outrank you thus have powers of attorney."

"Extra-training for insulting me to my face." was the response. Naruto pouted,

"But, but Nee-chan! You're so mean! I was being honest!!"

"Too bad! If anything, you're the meanie! You nincompoop!" Naruto's jaw fell to his lap.

"N-no fair! Scallywag!" He threw a pillow at Anko's laughing face as she fled from the doorway.

----------

"Bye, Risu-san, Uma-san." Naruto bowed to the Squirrel and Horse Anbu, Risu was currently holding Ino on his back. They nodded respectfully and vanished into the foliage.

Naruto sighed. He hadn't much chance to speak to Ino, and now he would be away for an unknown amount of time while she would be stuck in a hospital. But know that she wasn't here… Naruto didn't know what he could do anymore to keep his mind off… no matter what Kiba may have said… it didn't go away...

…Killing someone. The act of taking life. So much blood… Naruto wondered how a human body could hold so much blood. He knew instinctually that wasn't it, but…. The blood...

"Wanna go for a swim?" Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Kiba with a thankful smile.

"Race you to the river!"

"Hey!"

----------

Kiba sighed as he walked through the market place once again. The team sent back with the bridge builder was supposed to be here yesterday, but so far no show. He frowned, wondering whether or not something happened to them. Anko said that it was quite possible that they were waylaid, and not to worry about it.

So instead, they would go out and search for them around the city, he met several people as he walked, nodded to those that behaved skittishly and avoided him. It was when he came to the groceries store that Kiba recognized a familiar head of hair. Pink. He snorted in irritation as he walked into the store.

"Haruno-san." he intoned calmly, watching as the startled genin turned around and gaped, before obtaining a small blush. What was she blushing about? Kiba looked down, oh that's right. His clothing that Ino had bought him. He sighed.

"Inu-baka! What are you doing here?!" Kiba was already annoyed.

"My team is your backup, Haruno-san. Where is your Sensei and Client?" She gave him a suspicious look, but motioned to the old grey haired drunk man at the desk. Said man was eyeing the Kiba warily. Kiba turned to him and bowed.

"Ohayo, client-dono. My name is Inuzuka Kiba, I am part of squad cell 8 and am here on behalf of my Sensei. By order of Sandaime Hokage, we are to assist Genin Team 7. I request to know where the Jounin-sensei of Team 7 is." He told him in a very cordial and polite way. The old man smiled.

"Super! My name is Tazuna! I'm the super bridge builder! Kakashi-san is at my house, I'll take you there." Sakura opened her mouth to object.

"Tazuna-san! We can't just take Kiba there, what if he is a spy?" Tazuna blinked and Kiba sighed.

"Ask me something only I would know, then, Haruno." He dropped the prefix out of annoyance of her behavior. She scowled at him before smirking.

"What prank did that Dobe-baka play on Iruka before graduation?"

"Oiroke" he responded swiftly, glaring at her. She scoffed and nodded in acceptance. It didn't take long for them to get moving, as Kiba had noticed; there wasn't much to shop for anyways.

Tazuna's house was actually further away than Kiba had initially thought. He sighed, feeling oddly out of place. And couldn't quite grapple with why. As he mused, Sakura gave him (badly) concealed looks out of the corner of her eye, watching him worriedly. Why? Kiba didn't care, but she smelled of deceit, thought it was still the Haruno's scent.

"We're here. Oi! Tsunami-chaaaaaan" Tazuna walked into his own home with a drunken stumble and embraced his daughter, a women with long dark hair and a pretty face. Kiba upon entrance immediately took stock of the situation, as he had been taught. Shino was wearing bandages, as was the Uchiha. Their Sensei was nowhere in sight. Kiba frowned.

"Where is your sensei?" The Uchiha sneered at him with this superior attitude about him, Sakura fidgeted and the others stared.

"Unconscious." Shin eventually answered. Kiba closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm him before counting to ten. It didn't work too well.

"And why, Haruno, did you keep this information quiet? Ma'am, can you show me where he is?" He spoke viciously first to Sakura, then polite and gentlemanly to Tsunami who nodded and took to the stairs, Kiba at her heels with Shino following. The sight before him, upon reaching the man's room, was pitiful. The bandages weren't even done properly. Kiba felt like hitting someone.

"Arigato, Tsunami-dono. May I speak with Shino privately?" still with perfect speech, Tsunami smiled and left the room. As soon as she was gone, down the hall, Kiba turned to the bug man and, with forced calm, demanded everything.

---------

Naruto sighed, feeling lonely as he dipped his feet into the water. It was a calm day, and he was sitting by the beach looking out onto the ocean. He sighed again.

"You're moping."

"Urusai!"

"If it helps any, those were beautiful kills…" Naruto sweat-dropped and hung his head, little alligator tears down his face.

"You're soooo meeeaaaaan! You don't care about my feelings at all! That's it. As punishment for being an insensitive Poo-Poo-Head, you have to clean the bathroom for a month!"

"WHAT! Shinigami do NOT clean! We are NOBILITY! Spell it out. N.O.B.I.L.I.T.Y. You… you… you…. You… monkey!"

"Evolved Ape." Naruto deadpanned the horrible visage of Kurotanbo. But he couldn't hold his expression, before bursting into raucous laughter. He even snorted a few times, dissolving into gut wrenching hysterics as Kurotanbo's normally unmovable face twitched, rather violently at that.

"No, being an evolved ape is too good for you. Instead You… are… You are a radioactive glob of gelatinous urine!" Naruto stopped laughing and stared at the Shinigami with a mixed expression

"What… did you just call me?" Naruto looked incredulously at Kurotanbo who was letting out a rare chuckle. Naruto merely continued to gape like a fish, only managing to cover his features when Kurotanbo mentioned Anko approaching.

Mentally, Naruto had to laugh at his rather embarrassing loss in the war of insults. Really, who could beat a radioactive gelatinous glob of urine? He'd have to commit that to memory, and find a counter sometime later.

"Oi! Gaki, Kiba just came back. We're packing our shit and moving out. Kiba says Kakashi got himself injured. Turns out this is another A-rank…. What do you say?" Anko watched her students face with a sigh. It was blank, every emotion perfectly masked.

"It's okay. Good for our record, right?" Naruto turned to face her with a week chuckle. She pouted, and motioned him to follow her.

"Kiba seems to be boycotting the pink haired girl and the Uchiha…. He seems to really hate them." Anko commented quietly. She whispered over to Naruto.

"…was talking about giving the bitch a spade….you know what that means?" Naruto put his hand to his mouth to hide his smiled as he snickered and nodded. Anko grinned back. Knowing what Kiba had meant, Naruto couldn't help but feel terrible amused. But the impending 'reunion' with his classmates put a damper on his mood.

----------

"Oh dear… what have you done to yourself?" Naruto muttered, sighing as he took out his green scrolls once more and started getting set up. He had come through the window, at Kiba's insistence. Apparently, he didn't think that it would be wise for him to see the other genin.

In return, Naruto had asked for Kiba to relay a message to Shino, to curb his curiosity with his kikai bugs, as the insects would jeopardize the healing process. Though, the excuse was a bit weak, Naruto knew he would obey. In reality, Naruto didn't want anyone knowing his skills unless it was necessary. Anko had agreed to play fake medic for Naruto, after a bit of 'dango' persuasion.

Naru sighed once more, his thoughts turning to Ino, worrying once more as his hands abstractly did their work. Kakashi wasn't in any critical condition. He was low on chakra, but not dangerously so, and he had obtained a few wounds. Naruto allowed his mind to drift a bit.

His memories and recollection of the silver-haired Jounin were muted, at best. He really didn't recall any specific memories dealing with the man. Though he had seen him often around Asuma-sempai. However, the one thing he worried when meeting 'new' people within the village of Konoha, was their opinions. He had no knowledge of Kakashi's opinion of him. Would he honor the fourth-?

"Medic's shouldn't space out." Naruto froze, looking down at his supposed-to-be-asleep-patient. Kakashi's one smoky gray eye bore into Naruto's. The blond Jinchuuriki sighed again, and stopped whatever he was doing (ear temperature? Oh dear!)

"Sumunai. You are not in critical condition, my mind wandered. Would you like a report? Or shall I fetch your team?" Naruto asked, but Kakashi just stared at him for quite some time, that Naru got unnerved.

"You look like Youndaime with that hair." Kakashi stated, still staring. Naruto frowned.

"I am required to grow it out; it is bound to be this way yet for a few weeks. My hair grows quickly." Naruto stated, peering questionably at Kakashi. The man seemed to shake out of his funk and asked for a report. Naru nodded.

"Chakra exhaustion; requires rest. Lacerations on the upper extremities; healed. Fractured metacarpals 2 and 3; healed. Strained orbicularis oculi muscle on the right; partially healed, requires rest." Naruto stated. The silver haired man nodded and settled down with a sigh.

"Mission objective: Protect Tazuna, bridge builder for duration of escort and build of bridge. Mission perimeter: C-class. Introduction of A-ranked missing nins hired by crime syndicate rival has initiated mission into A-class." Kakashi stated.

"Enemy recognized?" Naruto inquired.

"Hai, Momochi Zabuza and unnamed pseudo hunter nin accomplice."

"Reasoning for Continuation?" here, Kakashi hesitated.

"I was ganged up upon by my stupid genin and a guilt-free drunk who says 'super' all the time." Was the sarcastic reply. Naruto snickered, seeing the scenario in his mind. Sasuke, the prick wanting to continue, Sakura agreeing because she's "in love" with said prick, and Shino's logic foiled by Uchiha pride.

"Mou, Kakashi-sensei, you must have it sooo tough." He joked, but then became sombre. Kakashi frowned.

"Uzumaki?"

"Our team is short a member. Our c-rank turned A rank as well. To avoid detection, we took a roundabout route back home, throwing the hounds off the scent. As you can see, my headband is missing. I had it used as a decoy missing-nin fashion away from our direction. ANBU picked out our critical team-mate a few days ago. I've requested that her status remain secret. I have stated to my team that our excuse was a family emergency in Konoha." Naruto stated. Kakashi's eye softened.

"Her condition?"

"We were ambushed, exploding kunai. Her wounds from the explosion, as well as a poisoned injury through her eye were infected with a rare type of snake venom, which kept all her wounds from healing, at least the ones that bled. I could do little more than keep her alive and extract the poison. I've no idea if…" Kakashi's visibly winced. He knew all to well what it was like to lose an eye. He felt the headband covering his right eye. Some would say he was fortunate to receive a spare eye. However… he would much rather have the life of his friend than his eye…

"She'll live, don't worry."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Kakashi went cold at that whispered proclamation. Did Naruto want-

"Could she live with one eye… or….?" Kakashi relaxed. Naruto's statement made sense now. From a shinobi's point of view, many ninja have committed suicide over lesser injuries. A Yamanaki committing suicide, especially a team-mate of such a pack oriented team would strike hard. Not to mention the political repercussions for those remaining…

"You should have more faith in your abilities." Naruto nodded distractedly and got up to leave.

"Mah, Naruto-kun."

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Could you get Anko to watch Tazuna, and direct my genin on walking trees?"

"Hai, Kakasi-sensei, but on the condition that you teach me a lightning technique."

"Hai hai….. troublesome…"

---------

"Achoo!"

"Achoo!"

"Something the matter, Shikaku-rin? Shikamaru-kun?"

"I-ie… Kaa-san."


	8. 07 Nychthemeron

**Iron**

Standard Disclaimer still applies

A/N: **Unfortunately no, I am not back. However I do have a chapter here for everyone to read, to whet appetites as it were.** Consider it an early christmass present.

Chapter is **unbeta'ed** with the introduction of swear words (were there any before?) and a dark theme that may or may not prevail throughout the story. You have been suitably warned. There are also lots of different POV and each one take place roughly at the same time until they start progressing.

_Previous Chapter Heading:_

Lackadaisical: _Lacking enthusiasm and determination; carelessly lazy_

---

In the end, Naruto had opted to trade places with Anko. So while the sadistic snake-jounin of Konoha trained Kakashi's genin, Naruto and Kiba watched Tazuna. It was tedious work and grated easily on their nerves. Especially since, after tending to Kakashi, Naruto had once again slipped into his Iron clad mask.

Kiba wanted to smack him. However, the Inuzuka refrained from doing such, seeing as Naruto was without Ino to soothe his nerves and was facing a daunting task without a member of their team. Plus, he had his own issues to deal with concerning the people of their academy class.

However, Kiba was regretting letting Naruto keep one of the eye-sore orange jumpsuits. Secretly, he conspired to talk with Ino and burn it… again. Kiba let his eyes wander; taking in more of the sights he missed. People were thin, too thin. They moved slowly, as if they hadn't the energy to move quickly, let alone remain happy. His jaw clenched, fist made in his hand.

A subtle touch froze his burgeoning rage. Naruto's eyes hardened, before softening imperceptibly, but the dog-man caught it and sighed, calming down and returning to his task, as Naruto returned to his ways as well. No one noticed the interaction, not even the small fly attached to Akamaru's collar.

---

"MORE! Do it Harder! Get up you lazy snots! Do I need to take out my whip! STOP SLACKING! Don't make me tear off that which makes you a man!"

Kiba and Naruto, upon seeing Tazuna home that day, went out to find their sensei. Happening to the clearing however came the telltale sign of a rampaging Anko. The Two boys exchanged a look and Naru cracked a grin.

"How much you wanna bet..?"

"50 Ryo."

"You're on."

Following this minimal exchange, the boys (and one dog) proceeded into the clearing. They were met with a rather amusing sight indeed. Haruno was lying on the ground, panting… or at least she would have been had she not forgotten how to breath once Anko started her rant.

Shino was sitting cross legged ram-rod straight and quivering slightly. Naruto and Kiba both smelt fear from him. The Uchiha… well… he was hugging a tree, hiding behind it in terror as Anko cackled at them.

Each child looked exhausted and now horrified as Anko, with a puff of smoke brought out a whip. Naruto and Kiba did the smartest thing they could.

They ran for it.

---

Almost a week later had seen Naruto sleeping in the grass, once again donned in his transsexual yutaka and shinobi ensemble. He had, the night before been scouting (with Akamaru, bless that Dog's nose!) for Gatou's hideout, as well as the nuke-nin that had become their opponent. He hadn't gotten very far, but had been out for too long, and had decided to 'take a morning nap' just outside Tsunami's house.

"oi, you'll catch a cold if you sleep out here." Came a soft, demure voice that woke Naru up. He blinked, sitting up straight and yawning.

"Gaki… this ones no civilian.."

At this proclamation, Naruto's mind switched back into Shinobi mode, before freezing as he took in the person before him. Was it a man? Woman? She-male? THING-IT!?!?!? He stared unashamedly until the thing blushed and cleared its throat. Naruto scratched the back of his head and laughed awkwardly.

"Hi! I'm Naruto. Who're you?" the thing giggled androgynously before replying.

"I'm Haku. Say, Naruto-san are you a ninja?" the she-male pointed to Naruto's get up and kunai holster. Said blond nodded and studied the male-woman-thing before him. Pink flowery kimono, long brown hair, round face, and brown eyes; this person was totally unassuming in every way.

"Un." He mumbled affirmatively along with his nod. The girl/boy smiled back.

"You must be pretty strong then-" at that point Naruto intervened, shaking his head vigorously in rejection to the androgynous being's comment.

"Nope. I'm only as strong as my team. What about you Haku-san? Are you strong?" he inquired gently and without suspicion.

"Hmmmmm, I think so. Do you have something or someone precious to protect?" At Naruto's confused face Haku started to elaborated. "When someone has something truly precious to them then they are very strong. To protect that something is true strength." Blue eyes widened in a broad yet sad smile.

"Yes, my family. Their not mine by blood… but in a world that rejected my right to even exist they saw me and my worth. They accepted me. I'd do anything to keep the smiles on their faces." Haku's eyes watered even as he (gender was now confirmed by an invisible hovering shinigami) smiled serenely.

"You're strong Naruto-lkun. You just don't know it." Naruto grinned back.

"Collecting herbs right? I'll help." Came Naruto's swift response.

---

Naru silently blessed that ninja's visit. If he hadn't arrived to collect those rare herbs Naruto wouldn't have been able to track down Gatou's hideout. As it stood, Kiba and Naruto were now waiting in a tree overseeing the base. For the past 12 hours they hadn't moved a muscle. Anklo had sent them on assignment here. She would watch the other genin to keep their cover as well as Tazuna's family safe.

Gatou had already retired for the night even as the others were still milling around. Mostly it was only Yakuza and a few times they say the demon brothers. But it wasn't until early in the morning, sometime after dawn, that 2 large chakra signatures were felt.

It was only thanks to Anko's training from hell that the two genin remained calm as Zabuza and his hunter nin accomplice left the hideout heading towards the bridge. They waited a long time before infiltrating the hideout. Kiba slunk in from the shadows even as naruto distracted the guards in his Oiroke technique.

Kiba smirked as Naruto charmed the guards. Ino really had the right idea when it came to playing upon this technique. Naruto's day-to-day 'training' that Ino and Anko had set up was to seduce various males around Konoha in various disguises. It had gotten to the point where Naruto secretly renamed the technique Kage-Henge instead, due to its perchance to actually changing a person's entire genetic structure from male to female.

Pity it didn't copy any bloodlines, but it was still a highly useful technique. Focusing back onto the task at hand, Kiba slipped in kage-henged as a small fly (an idea taken from Shino). Gatou's guards were drooling over the blond bombshell. She flirted with them, telling them some story about needed funding for medicine school so she was wanting To Whom It May Concern: approaching Gatou, and ask for money in exchange for anything he asked of her.

It was a good cover story, and even those tears Kiba could bet were real. Naruto was fantastic actor. He'd have to be in order to fool an entire civilization of people that he was a moron. The canine within him grinned savagely. That blond was _his_ captian. He was proud.

---

Naruto resisted the urge to let his skin crawl as he was leered at and had his ass smacked. His character Midori visibly retreated every time that happened until 'she' pleaded with the guard to make the passing men stop harassing her. He grinned in a sick lewd fashion and held 'her' close to him, giving a mock glare at the others even as his look suggested he was going to take advantage of 'her'. Naruto wanted to roll his eyes.

"Now now, Midori-chan…. Do you really need to see Gatou-sama right now? I'm... interested…." His hand cupped 'her' 'breast' and squeezed. Midori shuddered.

"Please no. I need… I n-need to see him. He's my only hope." She pushed away from him feebly as Naruto gagged within his own mind. Still the man didn't let up, chuckling at 'her' pathetic attempts of resisting him. Naruto mentally groaned.

"S-sir please… whatever you're… you're interested in…" 'She' gulped nervously. "I promise to help you after I meet with Gatou-dono… please! I-I need him…" and if that didn't sound so utterly pathetic, Naruto didn't know what. The Guards at the door sighed.

"Leave the wench alone, Ozuno." Naruto cheered inside his mind. Finally the guards were going to help him/her. One gripped her upper arm, hauling her further into the base, while Naruto could distantly hear Ozuno's outraged cries as the other guard smacked him for insubordination. He said something about all women being untouched before getting to Gatou, not after. Thank god for corrupt business men and their paid goons with morals! Actually... Naruto mused, that didn't make an ounce of sense. Goons don't have morals.

He was jarred from his thoughts as he was thrown roughly onto the ground, into a thick plush red carpet with the brand-new-smell still lingering on it. He heard a very perverse snicker that he knew was a result of his kimonos perchance for becoming undone at the top and revealing his ninja technique derived cleavage. 'Midori' looked up with wide blue eyes at the short, fat man with golden glasses and a golden cane as he giggled and (drooled?) leered at her from the top of a dais centered on the back wall of the room Midori had been thrown in. Midori hiccupped, and rubbed her eyes to wipe away imaginary tears. She positioned herself into a kneel, uncaring of her now rather dishevelled state.

"G-gatou-dono. I've come here in seek of your aid. In exchange I am willing to do anything for you." Midori's voice came out soft, frightful as her hands remained pliant in her lap. Gatou giggled again.

"Anything?"

"Hai, Gatou-dono. Anything." She sniffed, appearing to physically come to terms with 'anything' when in reality, Naruto was preparing himself.

"Very well, what is it you ask of me?"

---

Kiba watched with amusement at Naruto's rather lame attempts to get inside. But he didn't stay long. His objective was to get to the boiler room and plant the explosives. From there he was to relocate to the armoury, the kitchen and the barracks to repeat the same. The boiler room was the most important however, seconded by the need to evacuate any prisoners within the compound walls.

Kiba grinned as his bug form flew (an odd sensation that, flying…. Very peculiar) downward through the vents, following a vague heat source from down in the basements of the compound. The Technique, Kage-Henge was unique and very powerful from Kiba's point of view. The drain on his chakra was minimal; he could probably keep this form for hours more. The only dangerous thing about the technique was that with extended periods of use in a single form meant that one might forget their original form and be unable to change back. That was the one thing that scared him about Naruto's technique. Still, it was damn effective. Only someone with kage-tuned senses could probably detect the chakra usage on a small fly. It made subterfuge almost impossibly easy.

Maybe that was why Anko told Naruto to never teach it to anyone but their team. The technique was too perfect to be widely spread. If the knowledge of the technique were to spread, it would force a change in all shinobi ways. Frankly, Kiba could see it. Deception, spying would reach new levels, and people would have to develop new ways to overcome it. It would force the Shinobi era into a new, perhaps more deadly era. Something so small… could really make so much of a difference if it got out. Kiba grinned. Naruto probably didn't know just how much a genius he really was. And Kiba? He felt damn honoured to be on that genius's side.

The boiler room at last!... oh. Guards. Kiba cursed as his bug form flew close to the ceiling. Why did a boiler room have guards?

"Can you figure out what's wrong with it, Cap'in?"

"Shu'ya trap, Baka! Da'nobs stuc'd on di'al. Feh! 'fu'k'd thing 'ont budge!"

"What do we do, Cap'in!? Gatou-sama is probably overheating, and he gets very angry when he's like that…"

"Kal da'jani'tor!"

"No need, I'm already here." Kiba snickered. Really, the captain and his subordinate had made the perfect opportunity for him to get into the boiler room without trying! Just another swift application of Kage-henge once more and he was ready to play the music.

"Go on upstairs, I'll get to work, please tell Gatou-sama not to worry, I won't be like the last janitor." Kiba silently prayed Gatou was the type of person to sack the old janitor for not fixing the boiler. He was rewarded with a huff from the Captain.

"da'shit neva'din a good jaub be'fo, ani'uns betta tan'da'shit." The Captain waved him over as they vacated their positions. Easy like pie.

---

"Kaka-sensei, are you sure you should leave that…. Woman with Tsunami alone?" Kakashi looked at the monstrosity of pink before him, and sighed.

"Hai, Sakura. Anko-chan's team has been through a lot recently. If you'll notice it. Anko-chan deserves her rest. Though, I don't know where she sent Kiba-kun and Naruto-kun." Kakashi mused, his coal black eye observing his students shrewdly. Truthfully, if it wasn't for the councils (named Danzou) manipulations, he would have failed them. Only Shino showed true abilities of a shinobi. He was also the only one caring for Akamaru, who had been left behind from when Anko had given her orders to Kiba and Naruto-kun.

Oh yes, Kakashi knew very well where they were. He knew that it had been a tactical decision on Anko's part to have them go instead. It would take two jounin to take down Zabuza and his accomplice. That was, until Kiba had pondered if Gatou would be foolish enough to target Tazuna's daughter and grandson. Then Anko changed her plans.

Zabuza should have no reason to fight if his employer was dead. He hoped.

Really. Naruto better be of sane mind to have suggested it. And for once, Kakashi hoped the Jinchuuriki was right. He giggled to hide his nervousness behind his beloved Icha-Icha Paradise as Sakura and Sasuke scoffed at his habits. He didn't know about Shino, but perhaps that increased noise of buzzing was displeasure?

Kakashi continued his trek with his students towards the bridge. Noting idally that it was quite foggy out and Tazuna was fidgeting. Also… there were no sounds of construction carried on the wind. It was quiet.

"_So… they're here already huh? I hope your ready Zabuza, I intent to kill you this time if you're unlucky. Pray, for yourself and your follower that Kiba and Naruto get done quickly enough to spare your lives."_

---

"Neh, Tsunami-chan, is it difficult to raise a kid alone?" Anko asked in curiosity, watching the woman go about her morning without as much as a blink of the eye to Anko's presence.

"Hmm? Well I suppose to. But it's rewarding in its own way. I remember my husband… We were looking forward to raising Inari. A child that is the product of a union of two people is beautiful, no?"

"Hm." Anko made agreement in the back of her throat.

"I was devastated when Natsunoji died. When Kaiza came into our lives, I was hopeful to feel again. He wasn't Natsunoji, but he was someone I could see as a father for Inari. I was devastated again when Gatou took him from us. It's been hard, Anko-san. Truthfully, it's very hard to raise Inari. Without the influence of a father to teach him the things that I as a woman cannot-"

"Wait, are you being sexist to yourself?" Tsunami chuckled lightly at Anko's aghast look.

"A bit I suppose. But it's true. Inari won't come to me for some things. Boys need boys to be boys, and girls need girls to be girls. There are things that can only be taught or learned from male to male, and female to female. I am thankful that I have my grandfather here with me to help, but at the same time, I know he won't be here for this world forever."

"Hmm... I see." Anko hummed thoughtfully as she pondered on what Tsunami was really saying.

"The worries aren't all mental or emotional either, Anko-san. Raising a child alone is a hardship financially. Especially in wave. Right now, I'm living off my father, because I cannot get a job, Gatou has taken our industry away and monopolized it to the point where people like me will slowly die out. I used to be a seamstress, you know? But now I cannot find even the simplest of work. It's difficult enough feeding my family, and providing for my son so that he can have a better life than I. Truthfully, that is my only wish. I wish he can grow with enough knowledge and skill to escape poverty like Wave."

"That was quite the speech there, Tsunami. But I don't think you're poor. I think, really think, that your doing an excellent job. I asked because I was thinking of adopting someone who I believe to need it. I feel very paternal to this boy, its weird, ya know? He's like only a few years younger than I am and yet I see much suffering and myself in him. I was wondering if adopting him was the right choice."

"Hmm? I see. Anko, I think that for you, you could pull it off marvellously. Sure, you're a bit crazy, but I think behind this iron-clad surface there's a tender woman in there that needs someone to nurture. Am I right?"

"Ugh, I am NOT soft, Tsunami-chan." Tsunami laughed at Anko's disgusted face, bussing herself with making breakfast for Inari, who had yet to wake.

"Even if I am poor, So long as I do have my son, I wouldn't change it for the world you know. And I think, you feel the same way about Naruto-kun." Anko sputtered.

"Oi how said I was gunna adopt Naruto." Tsunami laughed.

"Woman's intuition." Anko scoffed at her response.

"Woman's intuition my ass… Tsunami get upstairs now!" Tsunami jumped, turning around to stare at Anko, confused. Anko had a kunai in her hand, glaring at the door. Tsunami edged slowly to the stairwell, wondering how their deep conversation about children, had gone from introspective to dangerous.

"We have company. Gatou's goons." Anko explained tersely. Tsunami ran for it, up into Inari's room and locking the door.

"Well boys, come and get me." Anko kicked Tsunami's door down right into their faces. What a bright and sunny day out…

---

Birds… chirping? Iwa didn't have Konoha birds, did it? Wait… not Iwa. Wave, she had been in Wave... wait… that bird call wasn't indigenous in wave either. Where was she..? Had she been kidnapped!?... No… that didn't make much sense. She must be in Konoha, all these bird calls belonged to Konoha.

An eyelid fluttered, straining to open. Pupil dilated quickly and a rusty groan broke the silence. Too bright. Far too bright. A gasp, voices. Whispering not so whisperish. Blue eye tried once more only to groan a second time. Plastic slid on metal and the lights dimmed. Blue eye tried once more. Pupil dilated slowly, and the eyelid blinked.

"Ino?" a hushed voice questioned. Ino, yes that was her name. She was a bit slow waking up though. What had happened? She remembered…. Waterfall, Iwa, explosion, Anbu. A… traitor? No. someone had betrayed them to the Anbu. Yes, that had been clarified. Naruto… choosing interrogation, that baka. Pain, yes she remembered that. Never let it be told to anyone that Ino was weak. She wasn't. She held on without saying a word. A proud Yamanaka.

"Ino… sweetie?" Blond and blue and pale hovered over her. Mother? Ino-blue eye hardened. No. she did not want to see this person. Blond-Blue-Pale flinched at Ino-blue eye's cold look.

Flick, flinch, flick twitch. Okay. Ino-blue eye could move her hands. She began to take stock of the rest of her body, turning away from Mrs. Blond-Blue-Pale and trying to rise. Calloused hands, warm, thick attached to muscular arms and solid hard chest helped her rise while Mrs Blond-Blue-Pale put pillows to her back.

"Ino… please…" Please what though? Ino-blue eye stared back at her mother unflinchingly in question. What did they want from her again? Someone better start talking before she blew a gasket. Team? Where were Kiba and Naruto and Anko? Oh... and Akamaru.

"Ino, honey, you've been in the hospital for a week now." Ino-blue eye focused on Mr. Blond-Blue-Pale and said.

"Water." Scratchy and broken, her voice still carried it's pubescence but now tinged with a hardness of shinobi livelihood. Her mother left her bedside to fetch a glass of water while her father to her mother's place.

"Ino…" She glared, not saying a word. She had left on bad terms with these people. Family was important to the Yamanaka, and the fact that her parents couldn't accept her new brother and sister, made Ino furious enough to forsake them before the mission into Waterfall.

Her mother handed her the glass of water, and Ino superstitiously sniffed and sensed around it, ignoring her mothers devastated look at the thought that her precious daughter might suspect them of poison. Ino was the type of girl to carry a grudge very far after all.

"How did I get here, when did I get here, Where is my team, why are they not here. Start explaining now." Ino looked at her mother and Father, before taking stock of the inhabitants of the rest of the room. A Nara man was there, as was an Akamichi man. Shikaku and Chouza.

"Out." She said to them, their presence was an annoyance, unneeded. And for once, under a little girl's unnerving blue eye gaze, they left without word. Ino refocused on her father, so far the only one willing to tell her anything.

"Two Anbu had been sent by Sandaime-sama to retrieve you from the Hotel in Wave. You arrived 6 and half days ago. You're…. Team had been asked to remain behind to assist team 7 with their escort and protection mission of a bridge builder. Ino… honey if you want… we could have you removed from team 8…" Ino snapped up, a vicious snarl on her lips.

"And I'd officially disown the entire Yamanaka clan!" she roared at him, hands clenching white sheets. Leave team 8!? Was he kidding!?

"How dare you... how dare you even assume I would want to leave team 8! They are as much as my family as the clan is, perhaps even more so! They at least withhold judgment! I bet you even see Naruto as the reason I'm wearing this bandage! Probably Anko-sensei as well! And you call _THEM_ monsters!" Ino realized she had said too much by the pale pallor of their skin. But this… beast of hatred had sat festering in her since before the mission, and it was all coming out right now, too fast for her to close her mouth. Their guilty expression only added fuel to the beast's rampage, her inner fire.

"What if it had been me? What if the fourth had chosen me instead of Naruto! Did you ever once think of that! Would you have abandoned me then!? Huh! A shame on the family name! The black taint of Konoha, your very own daughter! Would you hate me too! Huh! Disgrace me, beat me, and rape me in alley ways; would you do that too! Would you care! They say monsters have hearts that don't feel, _can you even claim to have one at all! _You are parents, a mother and father, can't you love children, a child! Your actions towards my team, MY **family,** spits upon the fourths soul and grave!" Ino's chest was heaving, focused on the ashen color of her parent's faces, too horrified with herself to notice an equal color on Shikaku and Chouza's faces, when they had entered the room to inquire what the yelling was about.

A headache was forming, blue-eye watering noticed only to four shadows in the room. A Kage with wrinkles, a twice-cursed Shinigami with a grin and two Anbu guards chameleon and tiger. Ino now noticed the Nara and Akimichi from the corner of her eye. The beast was winding down, is fire having burned out for the meantime.

"Would you have cared at all? Would you have loved me as your daughter despite it all? If it had been Shikamaru, or Chouji, could your have… would you have loved them as you do now? Or would you be to them the monsters you are to Naruto?" The beast was satiated with its duty, happy with the words spoken and the silence there after.

Not a sound was made. A clock ticked, it's ticking growing in volume as it reached the pinnacle of its minute before fading and coming back. Ino took a sip of water, soothing her agitated throat; unnerving blue eye stared unabashedly at the four. Now that her words had been said, they could not be unsaid. One of the favourite quotes of Naruto that Ino liked to use.

Tick, tick, tick, tick

Tick, tick, tick, tick

Tick, tock, tick, tick.

"Get out. I don't want to see your faces. Get out." Ino finally spoke. Her arm and finger pointed to the door. But her words alone did not make the four traumatized statues move. A nurse's voice threatening decapitation amongst other things along with two doctors managed to haul the four parents out. Ino had regained her breath, as the nurse started to check her over, particularly her bandaged eye.

"I think your quite lucky, Yamanaka-san. If Healer Uzumaki hadn't removed the poison and started the preliminary healing, you would have bled out. You're lucky to be alive you know."

Words were never truer. Ino wished they carried to her parents and their close friends. As Sandaime slipped away, a small smile on his face, Ino's wish had been granted when the nurse's words floated into the hallway. There sat four parents in equal thought.

Kurotanbo however, laughed. "Omoishide. Naru-chan will be pleased and annoyed with the spitfire." The shinigami chuckled, patting his stomach with a large spike-toothed grin. "neh, Minato-kun."

---

"_And I'd officially disown the entire Yamanaka clan!"_ Cerulean blue eyes opened into an expanse of white before yawning. Whose shout had woken him? Man it was boring here. Spiky blond hair shook lopsidedly as the man combed through it with his hands.

"_How dare you... how dare you even assume I would want to leave team 8!"_ Huh? The man stood up, head tilted, ear straining to hear the words and understand. Team 8? That was… the boy's team. So this must be... Yamanaka Ino. How long had the man been sleeping for?

"_And you call THEM monsters!"_ The blond cursed; he needed less internal monologue and more actual listening.

"_What if it had been me? What if the fourth had chosen me instead of Naruto!"_ the blond sucked in his breath. This girl was talking… about him? Wait, what about Naruto. Who was she yelling at, defending his… boy so viciously?

"_The black taint of Konoha, your very own daughter! Would you hate me too! Huh! Disgrace me, beat me, and rape me in alley ways; would you do that too!"_ R-rape? Blue eyes widened and darkened. What was going on! What was wrong with Naruto! Damnit! There wasn't enough information!

"_They say monsters have hearts that don't feel, _can you even claim to have one at all!" ouch. The fourth's face flinched. That was a comment meant to hurt.

"_Your actions towards my team, MY __**family,**__ spits upon the fourths soul and grave!"_ The man blinked. Looking superstitiously around, there wasn't any spit nearby, was there? Or did being in the Shinigami's stomach automatically meant he was covered in it. The blond sweat dropped.

"_Would you have loved me as your daughter despite it all?"_ the Fourth frowned. Yes. He would have. He would have loved Ino as much as he loves Naruto now. Well… maybe not as much. But he would have cared for her. But because it was Naruto… there were… extenuating circumstances…

"_Or would you be to them the monsters you are to Naruto?"_ Who though? Who Ino? The fourth, Yondaime sighed. Too little information had been given, leaving him with questions. Especially pertaining to a small slipped in comment that made his gut (within the shinigami's gut) clench.

"What a little spitfire. Oh Naruto-kun… is it true?" Pearl tears. And Yondaime Hokage cried.

---

"Anything?"

"Hai, Gatou-dono. Anything." Naruto's fingers twitched as there grew a silence and was prolonged.

"Come here." Naruto took a deep breath, as 'Midori' got up and walked towards him, shy, unsure but sultry, her kimono nearly exposing her entire upper chest. Gatou had that perverse light in his eye as he beckoned her to kneel at his feet. Narto shuddered at the feeling of the man's hands on his imaginary breasts. Kage-Henge was an unfortunate technique that also gave tactile sensation to artificial limbs. The point was to make the illusion real, which it was. Right down to the genitalia (going from man to woman was weird enough, maybe he was mentally scarred from the constant loss of manhood? Ino and Anko would laugh at him; Kiba would at least be on his side).

Fat fingers probed his torso and as Midori whimpered, Mentally Naruto was gagging. Gods above and below! How did Kiba manage to blackmail him into this!

"What is it you wanted then, dear? In exchange for… _anything_" here was the defining moment, the character Midori vanished as hard Shinobi eyes glared out of feminine body. A spike-toothed grin curved on luscious lips as, in slow Motion Gatou made to move back. A puff of smoke and a clear, though boyish masculine voice broke out.

"Why, your head on a silver platter of course."

**KABOOM!**

---

Kakashi put away his Icha-Icha paradise when Zabuza and the hunter nin accomplice revealed themselves. He took a loose fitting stance and watched, waiting as Zabuza exchanged insults with Sasuke, Shino was watching the hunter nin and Sakura had been delegated the task of protecting Tazuna.

It wasn't great, but it was the best he could do at the moment. Kakashi watched in stillness as Sasuke fought the hunter nin, became cocky (he'll have to work on that one) and got overrun by someone far superior. Kakashi made a move to engage, but was prevented by Zabuza. The silver man sighed, wondering when Naruto and Kiba would finish.

He had just gotten to the good part of the book too.

**KABOOM!**

---

"tch. Too easy." Anko sighed, looking at the 15 or so men that had been sent. Really, how did Gatou choose these ones? Based on how much their heads weighed on a scale?

"Moouuu…" Anko sighed, patting Inari on the head. The boy was brave, pivitol in providing enough of a distraction to get the last two that she hadn't noticed because of Inari's presence initially. The boy distracted her, then distracted the enemy. So maybe it was alright this time.

"You were brave kid. Good job. In the words of my infamous student, it's okay to cry when you're happy. You did a good job right? So go ahead and cry." Anko ruffled his head, thinking back to the conversation she had with Tsunami before this all began. Naruto really needed a good parent. Could Anko provide?

"Neh, Tsunami, Inari?" two head looked up from the kitchen table, Inari in Tsunami's arms. "I'm going to leave a clone here for you, while I head to the bridge. Kakashi-kun will need my help probably. Okay?"

"H-hai, Anko-chan. Arigato." Tsunami replied, the kid was still sniffling. Intent upon not crying. Hadn't he listened to her yet? Sheesh.

Anko was half way to the bridge when she heard it, the tell tale sign of a massive explosion going off. She grinned, wondering how much fun Kiba and Naruto were in right now. Kiba, even if he was training to be a spy/tracker/hunter, still loved his explosives. And Naruto? After getting over his initial kills, was shaping up to be the best war shinobi she'd ever seen.

The snake charmer made a mental note to take Ino out on a private C to B class mission to make up for her un-involvement in this one.

**KABOOM!boom!boom!boom!**

How lovely, Kiba managed to hit all four major zones after all. Anko grinned where she stood.

---

Kiba hummed the song "it was bringing to look a lot like Christmas…" under his breath as he worked, or rather, fake worked around the kitchen, pretending to be a health inspector. Seriously though, how gullible can someone get? The canine user snickered under his breath, setting the last of the tags in this area.

Kiba had already secretly released the few prisoners he'd found in the dungeons that had been next to the boiler room. Unsurprisingly the barracks, his last stop had been his second one. They too were located somewhere on the level above the boiler room, and on his route to the armoury. So far, the kitchen was his last stop and it was all too easy.

So of course it wouldn't last.

"I don't recognize you. Shinobi." Kiba stopped moving and turned around slowly, eyeing the person who had addressed him. Rough skinned, simple katana, badly dressed, not clean shaven and clearly drunk. Kiba sighed.

"I'm the health inspect-" well, a katana attempting to cleave off a person's head was defiantly a good way to make friends! Kiba growled, sinking lowly to the ground before lauching upwards towards the man, his claws sinking into his throat, ripping it out like a the rabid canine he'd turned into.

"Shikyaku no Jutsu!" on four legs he dashed out and around, hurting anyone who got in his way with his claws before making it to a clear room and using kage-henge back into a fly. Kiba's heart was racing, he needed to find Naruto fast, and detonate the tags ASAP. His actions may have doomed them both, was he was determined enough. Running feet alerted him to people having found the mass of writhing bodies.

"Sh.. shinobi." A weak voice told someone, and there was muttering. Fly-Kiba attached himself to one, the one who was going to alert Gatou-sama. The man's pace was jarring to Kiba, and he feared falling off before two wide doors sprung open.

Doors laden in gold. How dumb could he get, clearly those doors opened into Gatou's personal chambers.

"Why, your head on a silver platter of course"

"Gatou-sama! Preparations to leave are ready, but we've been infiltrated-!" Kiba sent out a mental pulse of Chakra, and set off the tags.

**KABOOM!** The entire compound shook, walls caved in, and the ceiling falling. Kiba detached himself and swiftly changed in mid-air. His Kunai flashed out, catching his unwilling host by the throat as his foot caught one guard in the stomach.

A barley noticed sword flashed, and Kiba ducked, but not swift enough to avoid injury, not matter how small. He rolled on the ground, coming up and tacked the guard he struck with his foot, forcing him through the sword of the one coming up behind the two. Another kunai and the sword wielder was dead too.

"Shit." Kiba hadn't even a second breathing room before he was dodging falling tiles and pillars.

"NARUTO!"

"WHAT!" a voice yelled in his ear and Kiba flinched, drawing back with an annoyed expression.

"The skies falling." Naruto said. Kiba scowled.

"Time to leave." Kiba said nothing about the bloodied burlap sack in Naruto's hands. The room had caved in, and only their skills and shinobi know-how had prevented them from being crushed with it. They took a few seconds to go through the wreckage before making a bee-line print towards the bridge.

Kiba, upon turning back, saw most of the compound still intact, and with a savage grin, ignited the remaining 3 bombs.

**Boom!boom!boom!**

---

Zabuza was panting, as canine fangs gouged deeper into his limbs. Even with the explosion, he had fought. Gatou was a cockroach, he wouldn't die that easily. Kakashi stook there, with only a narry wound on his chest, staring at him as if waiting. Kakashi could have finished it by now, in fact, he wanted too, Zabuza could tell.

"Well? Whats wrong?" the missing-nin huffed.

"Nothings wrong" Konoha legend shinobi replied. Zabuiza tensed, aware of the dog summons warning growls as Kakashi's hand reached up into his breast pocket once more and lifted out… a… book.

With a familiar title…

"Is that Icha-Icha Paradise volume 12? That isn't even on in stores yet!" Zabuza gasped. Kakashi merely giggled.

Thump. Flop flop flop.

The two jounin turned to the sound, a burlap sack, freshly bloodied with some lump inside landed between them. Kakashi blinked. Zabuza blinked his concentration lacking and the Kirigakure no jutsu faded, leaving the bridge visible.

Kakashi sighed and with one hand, lifted the burlap sack up, only by the wrong end and out plopped a head.

Gatou's head.

Zabuza blinked.

"It appears you no longer have a reason to fight us." Dimly, Zabuza could hear the shrill pink child's scream at the head, and Haku's soft breathing by his side. When had he gotten there? In fact, when had the dogs been dismissed?

"Aa…" And what else would the missing-nin say, really?

---

"All done?"

"Hai…" Kiba answered, yawning slightly. They hadn't gotten any sleep in the past 24 hours. Anko nodded, appearing in deep thought while Naruto was mumbling something about 'get the fat fingers off, yes yes, bath shall doo…" in a creepy frankestein voice. And he thinks he's sane? Puh-lease.

"Alright, here's what we're going to do. Head back and clean up immediately, gather all the gear and get set and ready to leave. Frankly, I don't wanna see Kakashi's face at the moment, and I'm itching to see how Ino's doing. Agreed?" Kiba groaned. More travelling? Couldn't he rest first?

"We'll rest on the way, Kiba-kun." Naruto muttered, yawning now too.

---

"… Where's Anko, Tsunami?" Kakashi asked the woman as she bandaged his wounds (no longer trusting Sakura to do it). Tsunami blinked.

"She and her team left for Konoha. They said their mission was complete and didn't have a reason for staying. They also wanted to go see their team-mate."

"Aa…" "_Damn you Anko! Leaving me with the bratty Uchiha and dimwitted Haruno! Couldn't she have stayed a bit longer!_ "

Unbeknownst to Kakashi, his third genin was thinking along the same lines. _"Kuso, Kiba! Your presence was welcome, even Naruto-kun was more welcome than these two!"_ and although the Aburame's physically reactions did not betray his minds wanderings, there could be detected by someone who knew him well, that his right eye brow was twitching silently.

"That Haku must have gotten lucky… I am an avenger…"

"Kyaaa! Sasuke is so cool! Unlike those coward bakas! Kyaaaa go Sasuke!"

"_Oh sweet merciful Buddha, someone save us."_ Alas, twas not to be Shino and Kakashi. Oh, that rhymed.

---

Note: I admit, this chapter is a bit dry, the end was meant to be funny, not that realistic to the story. I don't dislike those two characters as much I portray in this story, but they are good for some comic relief. Again, I would like to state that I have NOT returned to writing, but this was a chapter that was sitting at 4 pages done that I decided to finish it today.

I repeat again, this chapter is Unbeta'ed and will have many spelling, grammatical and punctuation related errors and for that I apologise.


End file.
